Taking the World by Storm
by BlueRoseDream
Summary: It's the summer of Oz's last year of high school, so Oz decided to visit the capital to see his uncle Jack and find something to do for his career choice. When he hears about an audition at said company, Oz jumps at the opportunity and is thrust into the world or music, drama, and romance. Various Oz pairings, Elliot/Leo, Break/Reim, and others. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1: In the spur of the moment

**Author's note: Lame title is lame -_- I had even worse titles in mind, but this sounded the least annoying, so I stuck with it. To those who already have read my stories, it's nice to see you again, and to those who haven't, hi! I have a strong urge to advertise my other fanfic, but I would rather not force anyone to read it, so if you like Elliot and Leo, you can go read it if you'd like~ However, this story mainly revolves around Oz and Gil in a battle of the bands like story. It is also a collaboration fic between me and jellybean-hearts (though I'm writing the story for fun and she's using the characters for an assignment). This is AU, but not entirely. It's more like Reveille in present time, and there are no chains or the Abyss or anything like that. Names from the world of Pandora Hearts will be incorporated into this story in some way though. Oh, and a warning: some OOC characters. Still need to get the personalities down right. The personality for Gil will be a noticeable combination of his 14 year old self and his 24 year old self because I think it would be cuter that way. Plus it's not like he's drunk all the time. Since this is the first chapter, I don't have much else to say except on with the story! I do not own Pandora Hearts. It belongs to Jun Mochizuki. Review please? And before I forget, listen to Oz's character song if you haven't already. Heck, listen to it while reading this. I don't know any other songs that can act as good imagery for Oz's voice, so it was the only one I could think of to use. ~Yume**

Chapter 1: In the spur of the moment

Oz's POV

_You're coming to Reveille for the summer? Do you have a place to stay?_

_No._

_Well then, why don't you stay with me for the summer?_

It has been a week since I left for summer vacation and three days since I had that conversation and made that decision, but now that I'm here, how do I get to uncle Jack's place anyway? He gave me directions, but unfortunately, they were pretty bad and I just ended up walking around in circles until I was lead to a coffee shop called The Blue Angel. Either way, I was still lost. I wasn't worried though. This was my first time at the capital, so sooner or later I would've been needed to ask for directions. After about 30 minutes, now seemed like a good time as any to start asking. Shortly after walking around for a bit longer, I came across a tall guy clad entirely in a long black coat standing beside a lamppost while looking at his phone. Smiling, I poked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, do you mind helping me find a record company called Pandora?" I asked after giving the man a moment to break away from whatever he was doing to pay attention to me.

Dark black hair and captivating golden eyes. Was this guy a host or something?

"If you keep going down this road, there will be a tall building that goes by that name," the man pointed out as he pointed to tower covered in glass windows up ahead.

"Thanks um..."

"Gilbert."

"Gil then. I'm Oz."

He gave me a look that read, "Why are you calling me that if we just met?", but didn't comment on it. Instead, he questioned me about whether I intended to participate an audition Pandora was holding today. Uncle Jack never mentioned it, so I wasn't aware of the occasion, but it sounded like something interesting would come out of it if I tried out, so I nodded.

"Are you going to the audition too?" I wondered curiously as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and then started walking in the same direction I was headed.

This time around Gil did not meet my gaze and mumbled a quiet yes. He appeared to be okay with giving me directions, so why is he shy all of a sudden? It was a bit unusual, but it was definitely cute.

We walked in silence towards the building when suddenly someone familiar to Gil, based on the look on his face, exited the front double doors and began demanding to know why he was here upon seeing his face. Irritated, he began to throw punches at him mentioning something about him running away from the Nightray family while Gil swiftly dodged the attacks in a panic and backed up slowly. As a way to thank him for the directions, I grabbed Gil's hand and pulled him away from the fray and into the building. From the corner of my eye, I could see that he was still yelling until another someone about his age with large glasses smacked him in the head with a book and dragged him away.

I grinned, happy that the escape was successful, as we followed the necessary procedures to sign in, receive our numbers, and then hurry towards the waiting room. After a quick scan of the area once we arrived at our destination, I noticed that there was only 21 people auditioning and Gil and I had barely made it in time. Due to our late entrance, all eyes were on us causing Gil to become nervous and start fiddling with his hat. I planned on doing something to snap him out of it, like flick his forehead, but the number 20, my assigned audition number, was called shortly after I stepped into the room giving me no time to do just that. With a sigh, I took a quick glance at Gil who had found a seat away from the heated gazes of would-be rivals and the love struck gazes from the girls before moving to a different room to actually go along with the spur-of-the-moment audition.

In the auditioning room, I spotted my uncle Jack and his friend Glen along with Glen's sister, Lacie sitting as the three judges much to my surprise. Apparently, that surprise was reflected on Jack's face as well while Lacie just looked amused and Glen kept his usual stoic expression.

"Oz, why are you part of the auditioning group? You could've just asked for Lottie and she would've sent you up," Jack asked. "Were you really planning on auditioning to be part of a band?"

"Not really, but it sounded like fun," I replied cheerfully.

"Oz, because you haven't sent any demos and we know you, you do realize that we will have to judge you more strictly than the other participants to avoid bias, right?" Glen commented seriously.

"Now now. Let's just give him a chance. Afterwards, you can go spend time with Alice and we'll tell you the results after everyone has auditioned. So, what position do you intend to audition for?" Lacie asked kindly.

"Singer...?" I guessed without really knowing what I planned on doing.

I had little talent in the instrument category, so singer was the only option I could think of at the moment.

"Can you write your own music?" Jack questioned curiously.

I shook my head. Honestly, I've never written or tried to write music in my life.

"What kind of music can you sing?" Glen questioned after Jack received my answer.

"I don't know," I replied ignorantly.

Both Jack and Glen sighed while Lacie giggled and urged me to sing. She pointed to the microphone stand in the corner of the room and motioned for me to bring it to the front and just start singing without music. Off the top of my head, I couldn't recall an entire set of lyrics of a well-known song, but I remembered the words to a song I sang to cheer up my childhood friend once, so I decided to go with that. _What was it called again? Oh yeah, "Swear to..."._

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the air I needed to push through the verses, and then began to sing as requested.

_The clock's hand is noisy_

_ad begins bending towards 0 a.m._

_I feel like I can hear the footsteps_

_of the darkness that lurks in the inner part_

_of the mirror._

_Before I know it,_

_a fragment of loneliness, that was_

_supposed to be extinguished,_

_closes up before my eyes and sneers at_

_me._

_Things to lose, I thought I had none of_

_those._

_I was going to get accustomed to_

_loneliness, but_

_if I'm necessary to you, then_

_I'll definitely never leave you alone._

_I swear to you._

_Forever close to you._

_Every day was blank, and in my warped_

_smiling face_

_there was even tears, that stayed there_

_unshed._

_When I was like that, you murmured to me,_

"_Crying is not something to be ashamed_

_of."_

_By turning myself into something so_

_humble,_

_what did I think I was protecting? I'm a_

_clown lost in a forest of confusion._

_When I told you, "There are no things to_

_believe in, anywhere"_

_I hurt you, didn't I?_

_I will keep on protecting you,_

_who showed me that there are things that_

_will stay unchanged_

_Averting my eyes, plugging my ears,_

_I was running inside a dream._

_I wished for a reason to exist in this place._

"_I want to be loved", I didn't notice I_

_had such a wish._

_I was going to get accustomed to_

_loneliness, but_

_if I'm necessary to you, then_

_I will keep on protecting you._

_I swear to you._

_Forever close to you._

At the end of the song, Lacie began clapping joyfully while Jack and Glen followed suit in that order, but with more surprise on Jack's face and a poker face for Glen. Politely, she thanked me for my performance and told me where I could find her daughter. Eagerly, I dashed out of the room, but before heading over to where Alice could be found, I whispered a "Thank you" into Gil's ear triggering an adorable blush and then told him to meet me here if he passes the audition. _Gilbert Nightray... Hopefully we both make it, _I thought excitedly. _All the teasing I could do to him when we become part of a band and see each other more often..._

Meanwhile in the audition room after Gilbert's performance...

No one's point of view

Passed the audition:

Elliot Nightray- Guitarist

Leo Baskerville- Bassist

Xerxes Break- Drummer

Oz Vessalius- Singer

**And that is the beginning of Taking the World by Storm. Yes, Gil does get a part in the band, but it's not one that actually requires him to be on stage. I'll just say this (to avoid spoilers): He'll have the same job as Vincent, Echo, and Alice. I have my doubts that this is what an audition is really like since I've only participated in singing auditions, I got my references from Full Moon, and the information online told me what the auditions for music schools were like. I also apologize if you wanted to see the other auditions. Like I mentioned earlier, I don't even know how to write audition scenes. I just wanted to write a band story, so I am despite my lack of information because I can't figure out what to type in the google search box. If anyone has any ideas, add it to your reviews (if you do review) or PM me your ideas. Thanks and I hope I'll see everyone in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Reunions

**Author's note: I apologize for not having updated in quite a while. I had major writer's block for this story specifically and I also wanted to finish Start Again. Basically, this is what I came up with in the end. Hopefully this is okay. I was worried that I might put this on hiatus until I could figure out something, but that would just make my friend not very pleased with me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite-d, and alerted this story. It always makes me happy to see people take interest in this. Anyway, I don't own Pandora Hearts (by Jun Mochizuki-sama) or the song "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. I did, however, come up with the band name. ;) Review please.**

Chapter 2: Meetings and Reunions

Oz's POV

Since the audition, various things had happened in the course of the next 48 hours, but sadly, I did not see Gil at all within that period of time. He reminded me of someone I often spent time with alongside Alice during the summers that I spent in this city before I had to stop for ten years to focus on studying, so meeting this lookalike gave me a nostalgic feeling. They even shared the same eye color and name. _Gilbert... I wonder how he's doing...my best friend._ It was always a lot of fun teasing and bullying him. Now that I think about it, he should be about seventeen by now. Breaking myself away from the memories, I decided to wait in Pandora's lobby for the last time to kill time for a while.

That is when Gil finally chose to show up.

"Gil~ Did you make it through the audition?" I asked playfully once I approached him.

"I did, but not the same one as you," Gil admitted with an awkward smile.

"You got tricked and signed up for the wrong audition."

Gil began to splutter nervously.

"How did you know that?"

"Some things I just know," I replied with a devious grin.

His face flushed bright red as he averted my gaze. However, much to my surprise, he seemed to guess the question on my mind as he repeated it aloud.

"Oz, did you used to stay here every summer before ten years ago?" he wondered tentatively.

This was...

"Gil? Gilbert Nightray?"

"Yeah. It's me, Oz. I'm really glad to see you again."

There was so many things I wanted to say, yet all I would allow to leave my mouth was the words, "You haven't changed." Sure, he looks different physically since it has been ten years since I've seen him last, but he still reminded me of the person I knew then. I hoped to be able to talk to him since we had some catching up to do, but we were interrupted by Lottie who informed us that we could go up to the 9th room on the 5th floor to meet the people we would be working with. Well, it's not like we won't be seeing each other today, so I allowed a short postponement of our reunion and settled for just accompanying Gil to where he needed to go.

By doing that, I ended up facing the face of misfortune and fortune all in one room.

"Oz, Gil, you're here. Gil, I need you to go with Glen, so that you can be informed on your job in a different room. Oz, your band mates are actually in the room adjacent to this one, so we'll start by going there. This is more of a meeting room that everyone will be in at one point. Might as well know where it is now," Jack explained with Glen simply giving us a "Do you understand" look from close by his friend.

I nodded in understanding before we, the Oz-Jack pair and the Gil-Glen pair, went our separate ways. Already inside the room we walked into, there was (in the order I that noticed them):

the guy that tried to attack Gil yesterday,

an albino man eating a large amount of candy,

someone with large spectacles and messy hair standing beside the only person I somewhat recognized,

and a serious man scolding the albino.

"Reim-kun," Jack called out to the brunette standing next to the albino. "Please get Oz acquainted with the rest of the band members. Has everyone come up with an idea for the band name yet?"

"Not yet, Jack-sama," Reim replied solemnly after cutting his conversation short with the albino. "We will have one ready as soon as possible."

"There's no need to rush," Jack assured before turning back to face me. "Oz, this is Reim Lunettes. He is the band's manager. If you have any immediate questions, then you can ask him. I'll be back to check up on everyone later, so I'll leave everything up to you, Reim-kun."

And with that, Jack took his leave. Once he was out of sight and probably out of hearing range, Reim quickly cleaned his glasses before introducing the other members to me.

"On the opposite side of the room near one of the amplifiers is Elliot Nightray. He is the lead guitarist. The person next to him is Leo Baskerville. He is the band's bassist. And finally, the person with the unique hair color is Xerxes Break. He's the band's drummer," Reim explained easily while gesturing to each person he was referring to. "Elliot-sama, Leo-sama, Xerxes, this is Oz Vessalius, the band's vocalist."

Unfortunately upon hearing of my arrival, Elliot glanced in my direction and, once he recognized me, began to shout angrily as he called me "Shorty" and expressed his annoyance towards my interference in family matters and the fact that I didn't enter the audition fairly. This sparked a flame in me as I prepared to start a fight until Leo hit Elliot in the head with a book he had in his possession and told him to apologize.

"Leo, shouldn't you be on my side?" Elliot pointed out in an unsatisfied tone.

"I never volunteered to be your yes man, Elliot. Although Oz-kun did not send any demos, he answered the judges' questions and sang for them just like the other applicants for the singer position," Leo shot back with a sigh. "But, if it makes you feel better, why don't you just test him?"

"Alright. Let's go with that idea," Elliot agreed with an evil grin as he focused on me. "Oz Vessalius, I will fully accept you as a fellow member of this band if you can beat me in a singing contest. Everyone in the room that isn't competing can be a judge."

"This seems like a rather interesting game," Break decided with a smile as he popped another candy into his mouth.

"Xerxes! You shouldn't encourage them!" Reim exclaimed in a whisper.

Leo simply called Elliot a child under his breath as he read the book he hit the beige-haired member with. Ignoring the insult, Elliot decided that we would have to sing the first song that plays on the radio and we would be judged based on the judges' preferences on a scale from 1 to 10. More specifically, he would sing some verses and I would have follow his performance. Not only that, but we would be alternating throughout the entire song. After he finished explaining the rules, he pressed the power button on the radio that was on top of one of the amplifiers and then set the station. There was a short commentary about the song that was about to play, Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, before the song started to flow out of the radio and the test had begun.

"When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?" Elliot began with powerful vocals that gave me more motivation to avoid losing than I already had.

"Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call," I continued with confidence on par with Elliot's.

"To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!" Elliot sang in a voice much stronger than before.

_I won't lose!_

"We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)," I finished excitedly.

_This is a lot of fun... It's been a long time since I've felt this way..._

Having reached the end of the song, we began to gasp for air after holding our breath for so long as we sang. Break and Leo applauded eagerly while Reim went to turn off the radio, yet not one person mentioned what score we each received until Reim had returned to Break's side.

The first person to give a score was Reim. To Elliot, he gave a 9 out of 10 while I received a 9.5. By the look on his face, he wanted to make an outburst, but a warning glance from Leo made him hold his tongue.

Break was the next person to give the final scores. Elliot received a 9.5 this time, but I ended up topping him with a score of 9.7. At this point, I could see that Elliot's pride had been severely damaged at this point. There was only one judge left and there was still a possibility of me failing this test.

The decision Leo came to was honestly a surprise to me.

"Sorry Elliot. You get an 8.8 from me and Oz-kun gets a 8.9. He passed your test, so you must keep your word," Leo chided firmly. "And since we haven't come up with a name yet, maybe Oz can decide."

"No way in hell!"

"Elliot, a man must keep his word."

The finishing blow to his pride.

"Fine. I'll consider you as a _member_. You can decide on the band name too."

Paying no mind to the way Elliot stressed the word "member", I dug through my mind for a good name until I came to the name "The Abyss" which was a club I heard was often orchestrated by Alice's twin sister, Alyss.

_Alyss... Abyss... Into the Abyss... Edge of the Abyss...?_

"Hmm... How about Edge of the Abyss?" I suggested casually.

The rest of the group gave the name some thought before coming to a unanimous vote. Edge of the Abyss it is. Reim quickly jotted the name down on a piece of paper attached to the clipboard that was in his hand while Leo held out his hand and congratulated me on becoming part of Edge of the Abyss.

All's well that ends well, but things will only get stormier from here on out. However, no matter whether that storm is good or bad, I will accept all comes my way.

**Well, I guess that's the end of chapter 2 then. I'm reserving what happens to Gil for chapter 3 because I wanted Elliot and Oz to have the biggest part in this chapter. The Will of the Abyss will be known as Alyss for convenience sake. Why does she run a club? You'll find out the specifics later. I didn't want to leave her out of the story (which I have a tendency to do without thinking), so I gave her this role. I was also pretty iffy with Reim's speaking habits, so I just had him speak politely to everyone except Break. Since they are close friends, Reim only drops the formalities with him. Well, their friendship is just one reason why. ;) Another note, the parenthesis in the song were not sung by Elliot or Oz. Those parts came from the radio. With that, I hope to see you guys in chapter 3~**


	3. Chapter 3: Things I'll Never Say

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. (Deja vu?) I've been busy and I had more writers block. I've already rewritten this a ton of times. There has been a slight change in my plans. Originally, the story was meant to be entirely in Oz's POV, but I changed my mind and now you'll get to see some sections in Gil's POV. My main reason is to make writing the transitions from chapter to chapter easier for me, but it's also because I love Gil almost as much as I love Oz. (Oz comes first in my heart though. Sorry Gil. _) Pandora Hearts isn't mine! Please review~**

**Edit: Gil's age in chapter two has been changed from 20 to 17. I put the wrong age without thinking. I'll put a list of the ages of the characters on my profile later.**

Chapter 3: Things I'll Never Say

Gil's POV

_Flashback:Upon parting ways with Oz, I followed Glen into a room where I was confronted with the other three people who passed the bodyguard audition. My mind was occupied with thoughts of Oz and all the things I wanted to talk to him about until I was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. I broke out of my reverie, startled by the noise, and looked up to face three familiar people._

_"Brother, are you alright?" one of the three, my heterochromatic, blonde-haired brother, wondered worriedly._

_"I'm fine, Vince. I was just reminiscing," I assured him kindly._

_"Gilbert, have you already been acquainted with everyone?" Glen questioned curiously._

_It would be a bit difficult not to know these three. The only people who made it past the audition were: my brother (Vincent), my childhood friend (sort of) (Alice) and my brother's student (Echo). I knew my own brother and Alice rather well, but my relationship with Echo was pretty vague. Vincent told me that he was her tutor, but I never heard about him ever having a job. Lately, he's been somewhat distant and I couldn't help but worry as his older brother. Realizing that Glen was speaking to me, I nodded in response to his question while Vincent attached himself to me without my notice._

_Shortly after introductions were made and Glen left us alone to get to know each other, all hell broke lose._

_"Seaweed head, I heard you participated in the wrong audition," Alice pointed out with a smirk as she tapped her practice sword rhythmically against the carpet. "Are you sure you are in the right place this time?"_

_Before I could get a comeback in, Vincent came to my defense._

_"I won't tolerate you bullying my brother."_

_Vincent swiftly pulled out a wooden sword to prepare for a fight with Echo, to my surprise, following suit. Alice's rude remarks were not unusual due to her strong attachment to Oz, and Vince was incredibly fond of me, so it was obvious that neither of them would be backing down from this hinted challenge. Echo's involvement only made the ordeal bigger than it needed to be. Honestly, Alice and I were not on the best of terms ("friendly" enemies then?), but Oz wouldn't be happy if anything happened to her, so I had no choice but to protect her._

_It only took one look at my situation to understand that this was going to be a long meeting._

_End flashback._

"Gil! Gil! Are you listening?" a familiar voice called out as I blinked quickly to break myself away from the memory.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Oz."

Shaking myself out of my daze, I recalled the fact that we were in the middle of a conversation about how everything went with our fellow group members. Although I was mostly out of it, it was easy to tell that things went relatively well on Oz's end. Naturally, the only sore spot would be Elliot's involvement. To be honest, the conflict between Elliot and Oz isn't even close to what happened with the other bodyguards. I shuddered at the thought. _Maybe I should've auditioned for a part in the band._

"It's fine. Anyway, there'll be time for me to get Elliot warm up to me, so let's do more catching up while eating some cake. I heard from Break and Reim that there is a cafe called 'The Blue Angel' that serves really good dessert."

As usual, Oz didn't wait for a reply as he took my hand and dragged me out the door and towards the cafe.

From the window, I could see glass cases filled with a variety of presentable sweets. Looking farther in, I spotted Elliot and Leo seated in front of a piano in the corner of the room. Much to my surprise, they were doing something I never would've expected from them. _Elliot and Leo?! Could it be that they are..? No. They're just friends. I'm probably just seeing things._ I checked again out of slight curiosity to see them simply chatting now, and by the looks of their surroundings and mine, no one seemed to notice anything amiss.

Suddenly, like a tidal wave, my own feelings toward Oz that I've been harboring ever since we were children washed over me, masking my relief, even though I fully intended to keep it a secret to avoid hurting our friendship. Unable to rid my mind of such thoughts due to what I thought I just witnessed, I grabbed hold of Oz's wrist before he could enter the establishment and tried to direct him in the direction my apartment.

"Oz, why don't you try my baking instead? I've improved since back then," I insisted frantically.

He simply smiled knowingly, causing my heart to tighten in my chest, as he agreed willingly. It hurts. Oz still felt so far away and did not allow himself to get to close to me. Casually, he slipped his arm out of my grasp and followed behind without showing a single sign of what was going through his head. _Ever since then, he's been reinforcing a subtle wall between himself and the world. I wonder if __**he**__ still holds him back._

"Gil, are we at your apartment yet?"

Snapped back to reality, my gaze followed the direction where Oz was pointing to notice that I had been lost in my thoughts once again and that we had arrived at our destination in the middle of it. It was starting to get out of hand. While assuring Oz that was just out of it today, I escorted him inside and urged him to take a seat in front of the kitchen table while I prepared a simple chocolate cake for us. He shrugged and made himself comfortable before continuing to fill the air with idle chatter.

_I need to focus on Oz right now._

"So, how did it go on your end? Break mentioned something about you becoming a bodyguard."

"I passed the test for it, so I'll now be one of the four bodyguards in charge of protecting the band."

"Who are those other members?"

"Vincent, his student, Echo, myself, and..."

I hesitated a little in fear that he may want to spend our reunion talking about Alice.

"Alice right?" Oz finished with a pleased grin. "She told me beforehand. The results came out a bit earlier than the band member list. We already celebrated her accomplishment, so tell me what I missed over the past ten years instead."

If Oz wasn't here to take note of it, I would've sighed in relief of my luck. Grateful, I placed the semi-prepared cake in the oven before sitting at the table alongside Oz. I was happy to fill in the ten-year gap with memories of what Oz missed during his absence. How I took up marksman training as a suggestion from his uncle Oscar to utilize it as a way to become stronger and how I went under Break's wing to study music as a hobby. I told him everything to make up for all the time we spent apart. Anyway, I didn't do much with my new musical knowledge, but Oz's uncle Jack did help me turn the music I performed into something tangible. More specifically, a pocket watch. About a month ago, I took the time to make it as a gift for Oz's birthday, but the end results made me decide against it.  
Feeling nostalgic, I brought out a golden trinket that was tucked into one of my pockets and traced over the intricate designs with my thumb. Oz took notice of it and wondered when I got it. Bashfully, I admitted that I made the watch itself along with the music a few years ago with his uncle's help. The song title and lyrics were incredibly embarrassing, but it fit my emotions at the time I was making it. Gently, he opened the watch and listened to the melody that echoed quietly within the room.

"Gil, were you unable to send me this for my birthday?" Oz asked with a smirk as he pointed to an engraved message on the opposite side of the clock.

_But that watch...!_

"Um... Yeah. I didn't finish it in time, so I was planning to give it to you the next chance I got. Happy belated birthday Oz."

My face flushed bright red as I closed the pocket watch before pushing it closer to him.

_Will he notice?_

If he did notice, then he didn't take the opportunity to point it out. Instead, he clasped the gift tightly in his hand and then slipped it into his pocket.

"Thanks Gil. I guess I should get you something too. It's the master's duty to show gratitude towards his servant's services."

_The role play game we played as children..._

"You don't have to!" I insisted sincerely. "I was late giving it to you anyway!"

"Expect your gift in a couple of weeks. The band's first gig is scheduled to happen then, so you'll get it on that day."

He's always been so set in his decisions. Nothing I say will sway him. Nothing at all... Will that apply if I tell him? My voice caught in my throat as I hurried to retrieve the cake from the oven, so that it wouldn't burn.

"Gil, you have something to say to me, don't you," Oz pointed out in an uncharacteristically solemn tone.

My hands trembled slightly as I placed the baked treat on a plate I had out ahead of time while contemplating whether or not I should say anything. _Would he be disgusted if he knew?_

"Never mind. I won't pry into your business. You can tell me yourself later," Oz decided with a melancholic smile. "So, how 'bout that cake?"

Something about that smile felt like a dagger to the heart, yet Oz continued to succeed in masking his inner thoughts. He takes on so many burdens by himself that it worries me. But... I can't say anything yet. It's still too soon and there's also _him_ to think about. The bane of Oz's life.

For the rest of our reunion time, we spent it decorating and eating the cake with a tense sort of happiness until it became dark. Although Oz insisted that there was no reason for me to, I walked him back to his uncle Jack's place and parted there.

"Gil!"

I turned to see a soft smile on my "master's" face as he waved to me.

"Let's go to The Blue Angel next time. My treat!"

A slight smile appeared on my face as I watched him disappear into the confines of his uncle's house.

_Before your last day here, I'll tell you. I used to think never, but maybe soon would be better._

**Done. Finally! I just couldn't stick to one idea with this chapter, so this is what happened as a result. Fortunately, now I have an idea of what will happen in the next chapter, but it still might take some time to post. Sorry for the trouble. *bows* Alyss makes an appearance in the next chapter~ Can anyone guess what Oz's present to Gil will be? I just want to see what you guys think it'll be. You'll see what it really is in the next chapter. Um... I think that's all I have to say. Bye for now~**


	4. Chapter 4: Gig at The Abyss Part 1

**Author's note: So sorry for the long wait! I've been in a bit of a slump, so this took so much effort to write. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I slacked off on preparing for college, so I'm working on that as well. I'm somewhat surprised that I mixed English and Japanese honorifics in the story and I have no idea why. *sighs* I really don't want to fix it, so please bear with this weird style of writing. This chapter turned out longer than I expected, so it's been cut into two chapters. As usual, this is not mine. If it were mine, many things would be happening in Pandora Hearts right now. ;) Also, happy belated birthday Gil! I did make a story for you, but I got writer's block again, so it'll be late. Sorry again!**

Chapter 4: Gig at "The Abyss"

Oz's POV

For the next two weeks, the band was so focused on preparing for our first gig that no one had time to be disagreeable. Fortunately, this also acted as a good distraction from the occasional questioning from Uncle Jack and sometimes Uncle Oscar concerning my intentions for joining the band and for visiting the capital so suddenly. On the downside though, there was little time for idle conversations with Alice and Gil. In addition to that, I didn't have much time to decide on Gil's gift, so the cons were starting to bury me.

"Vessalius! We're running through the song again!" Elliot called out causing my reverie to dissipate.

Fourteen days of constant practice. I knew that there wasn't much time before the gig, but having no free time burned me out quick.

At the beginning of the third week, the day of our first concert, our performance was ready, so the band took the time to check out the venue and, for everyone else who didn't already know her, meet Alyss.

"Welcome to 'The Abyss', members of Edge of the Abyss and company," Alyss greeted cheerfully while scanning the crowd and keeping Cheshire in her arms. "Did Jack-sama accompany you?"

Pushing up his glasses, Reim decided to be the bearer of bad news.

"I'm afraid not, Alyss-sama. He had some business to take care of."

Her bright lavender eyes grew dull at the news, but she managed to remain professional as she brushed his words aside, pulled out what seems to be blueprints of the club, and began to discuss the concert setup and how the club mechanics with Reim. In the background, I could also see Gil backing away from the cat that was being held tightly by Alyss.

"The band will be performing on the stage on the opposite side of the bar on the first floor here," she pointed out with her gaze focused on the blueprints. "Naturally, minors, including myself, cannot partake in any alcoholic beverages, but they can order soft drinks if they so choose. The club's members and decor follow a specific theme once a week and on holidays. The theme for today is Alice in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass. Regulars are clearly aware of the strict rule of themed days. Anyone fifteen or older is allowed in the club, but some people will be denied access if they do not meet dress code. Any questions?"

"Alyss-sama, how will we able to meet dress code on such short notice?" Reim questioned carefully.

"For Jack-sama's sake, I hired Miranda-sama to take care of your costumes. Unfortunately, she also had business to take care of elsewhere, so her two assistants, Mirella-san and Nova-san, will be completing that task in her place," Alyss replied quickly. "Here they are now."

From a street corner, two girls came running towards us frantically. Upon taking a closer look, I noticed that the duo was already dressed in what I'm guessing are their club outfits. One of them was a card by the looks of it and the other was a dormouse.

"Sorry about that, Alyss-san. We had a few transportation issues," the girl dressed as a card admitted sheepishly. "Please do not hold Barma-sama responsible for this... Hm? Is this the Edge of the Abyss?"

"It is," Alyss confirmed without showing concern for the girls' tardiness. "This is..."

Realizing that this is the first time that Alyss has met anyone other than Alice, Gil, Vincent, and myself, I quickly volunteered to be the start of the string of introductions.

"Oz Vessalius. Pleased to meet you, Miss..." I began as I pulled out two flowers from my vest pocket and tucked it into the hair of the two girls.

"Mirella is fine. And this is my friend, Nova," the "card" girl replied as she gestured to her companion with her elbow while Nova nodded in affirmation after putting down the box she was holding.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Gil rolling his eyes. He always did comment on how I sounded like a host when talking to girls.

"And who might you be?" Mirella commented unfazed as she shifted her gaze to where Elliot was standing.

"Elliot Nightray," Elliot grumbled curtly.

In reaction to his rudeness, Leo discreetly pinched the side of his wrist as he introduced himself as well. He winced slightly at the pain as he mumbled a sincere apology before allowing everyone else their chance to introduce themselves.

As usual, Break just had to make a spectacle out of his greeting as he disappeared for a brief moment only to reappear inside the sewing box that Nova placed beside her. Nova expressed her shock by closing the top immediately while Mirella laughed heartily at the comedic act. With a sigh, Reim apologized on Break's behalf once he reappeared in his original spot and told the two girls his name before pulling Break aside to scold him most likely.

After witnessing his antics during practice, I knew that there was no way to avoid Break's eccentric nature, so I just decided to go with it.

Strangely enough, I noticed that Break was the only one Reim wasn't formal around. Not only that, but Break seemed to be more comfortable around him than the rest of us as well. The urge to call them out on it was tempting, however, there was no time to do so since the chain of introductions soon came to an end.

"Alright then. Alyss-san, are the dressing rooms free? Since we're already here, it may be easier to take their measurements and decide on costumes now," Mirella suggested professionally. "Also, if you haven't done so already, everyone can take a tour of the club if it's alright with you."

After considering the idea, Alyss nodded in agreement, so Mirella and Nova swiftly pushed us inside and escorted us to the dressing rooms. Along the way, I took the time to take a good look at the interior. Since I was gone for so long, I didn't know what Alyss has been up to, especially since her relationship with Alice is pretty tense, so I tried to make up for it to satisfy my own curiosity.

As the theme suggests, the decor was very fairytale-like to match the many Alices and rabbits that will be here. The inside was also rather spacious, but it seemed narrow with all the decorations taking up so much space. Fortunately, it didn't take long to arrive at our destination which was, interestingly enough, below the stage.

"Since I've told you all you need to know, I'll be taking my leave. When you come back tonight, tell the bouncer that you're part of the Edge of the Abyss and they'll direct you to someone who will help you set up," Alyss explained with a small curtsy before leaving us to pretty much fend for ourselves.

"The queen has given the signal, so we'll start now. Elliot, Break, Leo, Reim, and Echo, please follow Nova. Everyone else will stay here with me and I'll discuss costume designs and get your measurements," Mirella instructed as she pointed to one large dressing room in the corner with one hand and opened the sewing box to pull out some clothing measuring tape with the other. "Alice, will you come with me to this stall here?"

"Echo, will you follow me?" Nova requested.

As the guys in the two groups waited for the girls to finish, everyone, except me, formed their own smaller groups to converse with while I took a seat in a nearby chair and relaxed. Gil sent me worried glances constantly while he spoke with Vincent which I answered with a tired smile. Apparently, Mirella and Nova already had pre made costumes back at the shop they work at, so they only had to get everyone's measurements to tailor what they already had in stock. Because of that fact, it didn't take long for Alice and Echo-chan to come out and for Elliot and I to be called next. Uneasily, Gil watched me walk towards the appropriate stall, which Mirella and Nova took note of, so they asked Gil and Leo to come as well.

"Are you plotting something, Mirella-san?" I wondered curiously.

She simply grinned and didn't say a word as she ushered me into the medium-sized space. Once we were inside, she shoved the measuring tape into Gil's hands before taking the time to explain how to properly take a person's measurements. She put on an innocent mask as she insisted that taking a guy's measurements tends to be awkward for her, so she wanted to avoid doing so if at all possible. Ignoring any comments from Gil, she told him to take both Vincent and my measurements while I could take his, and then cheerfully left us alone in the stall. But prior to her departure, she whispered something in Gil's ear that caused him to flush bright red.

"I will be back soon. I'm going to get something to drink. Nova and I did an awful amount of running. I am not athletic in the least," she commented with a slight pout as she closed the door.

Nervously, Gil unraveled the tape as he tried to think of what to say to me now. _What exactly did she say to him?_ Somehow, I couldn't help, but feel bothered by her actions, especially after seeing Gil's reaction, so demanding Gil to tell me what she told him was an inevitable outcome. He grew flustered and babbled what sounded like nonsense to me until I heard the words "you need to take off your clothes, so I can measure you properly." _So, that's her plan..._ A sly smile appeared on my face then as I decided to take this time to tease Gil a little.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Gil," I pointed out with a smirk as I pushed down my shorts a little (since that should be enough), and then started to remove my vest and unbutton my shirt.

"N-No! T-That's not what I meant!" my golden eyed companion stammered nervously.

_Same old Gil. You haven't changed._

Grinning, I urged him to start, so he attempted to hold back his discomfort and complete the job he was given. I shivered lightly as the tape measure was wrapped around my head and my neck briefly while Gil typed down the two measurements on his phone with his free hand. Next, he removed the measuring tape from my neck, moved my hand to my hip, and bent my elbow in order to get my sleeve size most likely. Once he finished those three plus the chest, waist, hips, and glove measurements, he hesitantly moved onto the last needed measurement: the inseam*.

"Gil, it's fine," I assured him though, to be honest, I was pretty nervous as well.

_Why am I so nervous? It's Gil. It's not like it's Alice..._

However, despite my thoughts, my heart rate matched Gil's as it thumped loudly and rapidly in my chest. Feeling uncomfortable, Gil finished the task quickly, so that I could take over. Of course, it didn't make either of us feel better when the sides were changed. By the time I brought Vincent into the room, Mirella and Nova had returned with half-finished glasses of soda.

"We're back and it looks like a lot of work got done. I always found taking men's measurements to be a little awkward. By the looks of things, this may take a good fifteen to twenty minutes before we're done!" Mirella commented after taking a sip of her drink. "If you guys need anything else, we're here. We can make more than just clothes you know."

_More than just clothes?_ Upon hearing that, my mind drifted to a vague childhood memory of the day before I was to return home and not return for here for ten years.

Flashback:

_It was the day before I was scheduled to return home and not come back for the next ten years. Alice was sulking in her room about it, so it only Gil and I for today. Naturally, Gil was trying not to cry as we explored the area together, but he wasn't very good at suppressing his crybaby self. It was only a matter of time before tears began to roll down his cheeks._

_"Oz, I'm sorry..." Gil sniffles sadly as his hand latched onto my sleeve._

_"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong," I assured him as best as I could. "I'll be back sooner than you know it. It'll be like I never left."_

_To reassure the crying, golden-eyed boy, I dragged him to my room and forcefully shoved my treasured black rabbit into his arms._

_"Until then, hold onto this for me."_

_Wiping away his tears, he flashed me a genuine smile before placing the rabbit on my bed and taking out the pieces of a ripped apart raven that he received for Christmas. He apologized for giving me a lousy gift that was torn by Cheshire's claws, but I accepted it anyway without complaint. Gil could be so adorable sometimes._

_Next I thing I knew, the leaving day had come, so Gil and Alice decided to wait for my ride with me. Gil didn't bring the rabbit because Alice had a tendency to be jealous whenever I did something for Gil, but I wasn't really bothered by it. It was good enough that the two of them were with me to see me off._

_"You'd better not forget me," Alice commanded haughtily as she gave me a brief hug before hurrying home to make it to her violin lesson._

_I met Gil's eyes that were starting to water again as he tried to say his farewell._

_"Oz, I need to tell you something..."_

_"What is it?"_

_He was silent as he attempted to search for the right words to say, but ended up shaking his head instead._

_"Never mind. I'll tell you when you come back..."_

_The raven!_ By the time I broke out of my thoughts, everyone was finished and Mirella and Nova were preparing to leave. I remembered what I needed to ask Mirella, so I hurried towards her only to be stopped by the business card she stuck onto my forehead.

"Nova's and my number is on the back, but that's technically Barma-sama's card. You can stop by the shop if you need us for any reason," Mirella commented before she followed behind her companion.

_Maybe I will be able to get Gil a birthday present after all._

While everyone else returned home to rest before the performance, I called the number on the back of the card once I knew I was alone. A cheery voice could be heard from the speaker as I told Mirella what I needed her to do and she gave me instructions on where I needed to go. I made sure to make a quick stop at the room I had reserved for me at Jack's apartment before I headed over to Miranda Barma's shop known as, "The Black Snake".

**Sorry if OCs bother you. They won't get in the middle of any of the ships though. I originally intended to have Sharon take Mirella and Nova's role, but I came up with a better part for her, so yeah... this happened. The names of the places were chosen based on the character it's connected to, so it won't be surprising if you think it's strange. I really wish that Jack would be much more eccentric, so he can do the "Jack in the box" image I got my head while writing this. Oh well. At least Break did it. Also, here's the reason why Gil and Oz were so embarrassed for those of you who don't know about inseam sizes:**

**You'll need a friend to measure from your crotch to where you want your pants to end, breaking at the top of the shoe in the front and just above the heel in the back (you'll need to be wearing shoes for this one)**

**Easier method: Find a pair of good fitting pants, and measure from crotch seam to bottom of pants.**

**Now, I'm done. 'til next time~**


	5. Chapter 5: Gig at The Abyss Part 2

**Author's note: A shorter author's note today. I don't own the song Paralyzer (by Finger Eleven) or Pandora Hearts (by Jun Mochizuki). Nova also isn't mine. She belongs to a friend of mine. I do own Mirella though. This is more of a request since I don't want to be greedy, but it would be nice to get at least two reviews per chapter. Please? I will try to update as much as I can, so I appreciate all the support you guys give me. Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Gig at "The Abyss"

Oz's POV

Approximately 3:00 P.M.

"Welcome to The Black Snake. Is there anything specific you're looking for?" a voice chirped the moment I stepped into the shop.

While explaining the situation, I held out Gil's torn apart raven with hopes that either tailor is capable of repairing the damage. Once I was finished speaking, Mirella pulled out miniature sewing kit and began to sew the almost completely ripped off wings back onto the body. By the looks of things, Nova had left the room to deal with some business so Mirella was placed in charge of my request.

"You know, this is the last stuffed animal of its series. Heck, there was only two hundred made. For you to still have it means that it must be pretty special to you," Mirella commented as she gracefully mended the beak and the tears in the body.

I could only nod. Since I was gone for the past ten years, I didn't know about the discontinuation of the stuffed animal series that Gil's raven, Alice's cat, and my rabbit came from. Gil never mentioned it in the few letters I received from him, so I wasn't sure what to say now that I knew. Finishing cleanly, Mirella handed back the toy before walking behind the cash register.

She smiled professionally as she informed me of the fee for her services (148.79 euros) and asked how I'd like to pay. My eyes almost (not literally) came out of their sockets upon hearing the price. She even told me that she cut the price to be nice and that I would've had to pay at least a thousand euros at normal market price. It's true that my family is wealthy, but I, myself, don't carry that kind of money on me. It's not like I'm broke or anything, but my tense relationship with my father makes things _financially_ difficult.

Noticing my mental dilemma, she ripped out a piece of paper from a notepad she kept beside the register and scribbled a messy note on it.

"It's an IOU reminder. If ever you have a concert anywhere expensive to get into, I'll charge you to get Nova and I tickets," she decided kindly as she handed me the note. "I see a lot of potential in your group. That, and I like listening to new artists."

Relieved, I thanked her and accepted her terms before hurrying out the door and towards Jack's apartment to get some rest for tonight. For a good 5 hours, I dreamt of the past before Mirella arrived at the front door with my costume.

She smiled so brightly to the point that it was blinding as she excitedly told be which character I'd be dressing up as (the white rabbit) and described all its little details. After about 10 minutes, she carefully handed me my clothes, told me to bring a pocket watch to complete the look if I have one (or just a wristwatch) then literally danced out the door. Not bothered by her excessive happiness, I headed back to my room to change, and then, with Gil's present on hand, I headed straight to the club.

"Oz-kun, you made it. The rest of the band is already here," Break commented upon noticing my arrival. "Hm? What's that in your hand?"

"It's nothing really," I insisted as I tucked the raven into the inner pocket of my vest.

"It's for Gilbert-kun, I presume?" Break guessed with a smirk.

"And if it is?"

"Then you aren't doing a very good job of hiding it from him."

_Sometimes Break's ability to see into the heart of things is so uncanny that it's irritating._ Trying not to let Break's words bother me, I asked him if I could borrow his hat to hide the present in. Naturally, he had a condition that was a bit difficult to manage with my budget, but I gave in anyway. In exchange for helping me out, I needed to buy him three boxes of macaroons from The Blue Angel cafe.

Once negotiations were settled, Break suggested that we use smoke as one of the special effects so I can take the chance to give Gil his gift by throwing the hat at him. He assured me that Gil would be able to catch it despite the smoke, so I, albeit dubiously, agreed to go along with the idea. Pleased, Break flitted towards Reim to inform him of our plans while the bodyguard quartet filed into the room.

After clearing his throat, Reim had everyone gather around to discuss how this was going to run just so that everyone was well-informed. By the looks of it, the bodyguards were already notified the job details, so everyone except Gil tuned out of the whole conversation. Alice seemed to have her head in the clouds, Vincent had his gaze focused on Gil, and Echo, for some reason, stared at me.

"There will be no special effects at the beginning of the performance, so after Leo-sama introduces the band, Oz-sama will start to sing. Since we are the opener, we will sing once before setting off the smoke generators to allow a transition for the next band," Reim explained clearly. "Any questions?"

There were none. They either understood everything or didn't care, but it didn't seem to faze Reim in the slightest. With that over with, he announced how much time we had until we were scheduled to go on, so I walked over to where the bodyguards were standing.

"I'll go get you something to drink, Nii-san," I heard Vincent say as he quickly hurried to the bar on the upper floor.

At this time, Gil noticed my presence and quickly apologized for not seeing me sooner. I knew about Vincent's extreme brother-complex and that pretty much everything Gil apologizes for is not his fault, so I reassured him that it didn't bother me before we talked idly about our thoughts on this performance. He seemed happy to be hearing my singing for the first time (since he was always preoccupied by Vincent during practices) which made me feel happier than usual. It's a strange feeling since Alice has heard my singing before and I was simply pleased by it, but something in me started to feel a little funny upon hearing Gil's words. Wanting to change the subject, I pulled out the pocket watch Gil had made for me and opened it in preparation to ask about the music.

"Gil, what is the name of this melody?"

Blushing wildly, Gil opened his mouth to say the name, but was interrupted by the sound of Vincent's return. In addition to that, Reim also called everyone to tell us that it was time for the band to head to their places on stage. In response to this, Gil and the rest of the bodyguards were required to head back up to hide within the crowd until further notice, so I was unable to hear the name of the song. Disappointed, I snapped the watch shut and slipped it back into my pocket, handed an expectant Break the toy raven I brought (which he immediately placed inside his hat), and then followed "Edge of the Abyss" to the stage where Alyss awaited our arrival.

"Hello everyone~ We have a new band to start with tonight. Welcome Edge of the Abyss!" Alyss announced happily as she gestured towards us.

Excited screams filled the room as we made our way to the stage while Alyss made her way off of it. As planned, I moved aside to allow Leo to do what he needed to do.

"We're Edge of the Abyss. This is our first performance, so we hope you'll support us. And now, we'll be performing a song called Paralyzer. Hope you enjoy it."

Leo flashed a charismatic smile that seemed to annoy Elliot a little before handing the mike to me. I looked through the crowd to see Gil's face match those of the audience as he waited in anticipation for us to start. _You won't be disappointed, Gil._ The sound of the guitars and the drums reverberated within me as I got energized and began to sing.

_"I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far, has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward, as I should_

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you."_

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as I flashed a brilliant smile before the smoke machine went off to cue the end of the song. Remembering my deal with Break, he took off his hat and passed it to me while we were still hidden in smoke and then I threw it in the direction of where I saw Gil stand, surprisingly and fortunately, alone. Once the smoke cleared, I noticed that he had caught it successfully and appeared extremely pleased though also somewhat embarrassed by my methods. As everyone hurried off the stage to allow the next group to come on, Gil swiftly dodged fangirls of his and some of mine to thank me for the gift. Amused by his crimson stained face, I whispered "Happy Belated Birthday" into his ear to add more fuel into the fire which, naturally, worked like a charm.

Strangely enough however, I felt two dark auras watching us causing a chill to run up my spine.

Somehow, I get the feeling that I'm going to go through one hell of a ride from now on.

**I think some characters are a bit OOC here, but I always think that, so you can judge for yourself whether or not someone is actually OOC. I'm pretty sure that the two emitting dark auras are pretty obvious. I'll leave the name of the pocket watch melody up to you to guess and it will be announced in a later chapter (it's not Lacie/Every time you kissed me). Bye for now~**


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Limelight

**Author's note: Two new characters are introduced~ (Both being pretty minor) I'm trying not to use too many OC characters so these two are not original characters. On another note, you guys reviewed so quickly! It made me wonder what was so special about chapter 5. Manami Nightray: Thanks so much for always reviewing. Guest: I may consider using one of those couples. You'll just need to wait to find out. ;) Sakural7865: Thank you for clarifying that for me. I guess I forgot. I changed the "or" to a slash. youngnozomi: Wow. Your review was pretty lengthy. I appreciate you commenting on various parts of the story. I love to hear what you guys think. Thank you. If you guys give me something to respond to, I'll do that here. Otherwise, thanks again for the lovely reviews!**

**As usual, I own nothing except Mirella. The song at the end is Find a Way by Safetysuit (still not mine) which I highly recommend listening to. Review please! At least two and I'll update.**

And a quick key for the duet at the end:

_Italics_= Leo is singing

Normal= Elliot is singing

Underlined= Both of them are singing

Chapter 6: Into the Limelight

Oz's POV

It didn't take long for Vincent to finally appear at Gil's side meaning that I should probably mingle with the crowd for the time being. His brother complex always tends to be so strong that it makes the atmosphere suffocating. Gil has apologized on multiple occasions concerning this problem, but it wasn't as if it's his fault. I tend to get carried away with my protectiveness over Ada as well, even though I'm not as extreme, so I understand the need to be attached to a sibling to an extent.

Upon wandering over to the bar in the back of the room, a young girl sitting in the seat beside mine asked the bartender to get two glasses of lemonade for the both of us despite us being complete strangers. She grinned as she turned towards me and commented on the band's performance while I answered accordingly in my so-called "host mode". As I gave her my response, she quickly started to jot down notes based on my mannerisms. Honestly, it was pretty weird to watch.

"You can call me Helen. I'm a writer for a music magazine called _Tarantelle_. Well, I will be once I show my boss my good idea. But anyway, I would like to write an article on 'Edge of the Abyss'. You are the lead singer aren't you?"

"I am. My name is Oz. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions."

Even though I wasn't the leader of the band, I allowed to freely bombard me with questions. If we did get an article in _Tarantelle_, we should be able to get more gigs. Performing is pretty exhilarating for all of us since we spend so much time preparing for these moments, so I think answering things that aren't too personal should be fine.

Cheerfully, she asked about the relationship of the band as a whole, how long have we been a band, whether or not we had any connections to a company, and why I decided to audition to become part of this band. She also promised that she would be asking every member these questions for accuracy. Of course, since I knew that what I say can easily be used against me, I gave my answers as carefully and truthfully as possible.

"Alright. Thank you. And um... May I ask who that is?" Helen wondered shyly as she turned her head to admire Gil.

I don't understand my actions at this point. Unconsciously, I told her that I didn't know his name and that he's just a worker at my uncle company. Because of that, I decided to talk to him since we would be seeing each other often. _Why did I lie?_ Understanding the occasional habit of not asking for a person's name, she sulked a bit, but became lively again after reading the information she got. Satisfied, she left her lemonade half-finished on the counter as she hurried in Leo's direction.

If I had known the truth about _Tarantelle_, the hurricane that figuratively crashed upon the band wouldn't have been as surprising.

Within a few weeks, we were able to schedule many gigs and gained quite a number of fans. Apparently, we already had fan clubs set up despite still being new to the music scene. Jack and Lacie were rather pleased while Reim was slightly more stressed with the increased work he had to do. Unfortunately, this stress spread out to the rest of the band due to Elliot's belief that we needed to add more to our song list so that we wouldn't have three minute concerts.

Not surprisingly, the bodyguards had it tough as well as they tried to keep the fans away from us. However, Gil was an exception since he was more focused on pushing away fangirls that were after him and Vincent who was helping his older brother do just that. To be honest, I had mixed feelings about all of this. Fortunately, we were all able to take a break when we had to find a new way to make our name known once the magazine hype died down. According to Mirella, who became the leader of Elliot's fan club despite his hostility towards her, we are still considered to be a group of amateurs until we manage to participate and do well in the Battle of the Bands that will occur in a couple of months. Although it isn't necessary to already have fans before the competition, the support does help boost morale.

"I think doing a charity concert or participating in a variety show or anything along those lines sounds like a good idea," Mirella suggested one day when I decided to visit the shop. "But it'd probably be best for you to rest first. You look like you're going to pass out any minute now."

Placing my head on my arms that were draped on a chair, I made a sound of agreement.

"That's the plan. Leo's our co-leader and he's pretty annoyed at how he's had no time to read."

"That's understandable. I recommend going to The Blue Angel café if you want to relax. Talking to me will get boring after a while since I'm still on the clock."

Aware of the inconvenience, I decided to go along with her idea and head over to the café. Now that I think about it, I've never been inside the building and I still needed to buy Break his macarons, so this would be like killing two birds with one stone. However, I was in for more than I expected when I witnessed Elliot and Leo singing a duet together in a way that seemed very personal. Unless I'm wrong, my guess is that they are singing a love song to each other. Normally, I'd think otherwise because Elliot doesn't seem like the type to be into guys, but the way they seemed to sing like they were in a world of their own made my thoughts ring true.

"Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we

Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if

You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour?

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay."

_"Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know_

_Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and_

_We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight._

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me."_

"And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to

And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through

And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away

But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you."

"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay

I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me."

_"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me."_

"If I was running

If I was crying

If I was scared

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me."

It would be hard to deny the fact that I was completely absorbed in the pair's singing that I didn't notice the cashier telling me to take the cake and macarons I ordered. Noticing me, Leo smiled as he approached me while Elliot simply appeared livid and slightly nervous. Sensing the negative atmosphere, an waitress by the name of Marie offered to let us use a large storage room to talk in private. Inevitably, the conversation we would have will end up changing something inside me and someone will start to move.

**I just found out that I should typed macarons instead of macaroons because I was trying to go for the french version. I honestly had no idea so I fixed it in this chapter. If only I were better at baking... They look really good. I can't even make macaroons though. Concerning this chapter, I am winging everything since I've never been in this kind of situation before. The drama starts in the next chapter, so stay tuned~**


	7. Chapter 7: Who do you love more?

**Author's note: If you like Ada, then you might feel sorry for her in this chapter. I don't hate her necessarily, but I don't like her a whole lot either. I don't hate Alice either, so her actions are just to match the story. First though, for a change of pace, the story will start in Gil's point of view. Manami Nightray: Hope this won't disappoint. Of course, this is only the beginning. youngnozomi: Elliot and Leo's duet was my favorite part to write. I love writing anything involving my OTP. Oz better hope that the employees keep food on hold. Animelover779: I missed you! I'm very sorry that I haven't been active lately, so I haven't been able to review or read your stories either. I'll be sure to go back and do so when I get the chance. To everyone: If this doesn't meet your drama standards, please be patient. I'm trying to go little by little starting with a bit of past drama. Also, I was originally going to ask for 3 reviews, but this chapter ended up shorter than I intended, so 2 reviews will be enough to motivate me. Please?**

**And now, onwards we go!**

**I still own nothing except Mirella.**

Chapter 7: Who do you love more?

Gilbert's POV

Approximately 10 to 15 minutes prior to Elliot and Leo's duet.

_Oz..._

As I recalled the way Oz gave me my raven back (now repaired without obvious stitches) as a birthday present, I held it close to my heart after quickly lighting a cigarette and placing it between my lips. _Alice and Vincent are starting to catch on..._ I knew full well that Oz is a flirt and probably isn't into guys so I planned on not saying anything, but, to be honest, I don't really know anymore. Exhausted from thinking so much, I blew out a ring of smoke, slipped the raven back into my pocket where it was out of sight, and then let my arm rest at my side when suddenly Alice appeared with an incredibly displeased expression on her face.

"Oi, Seaweed head," Alice called out spitefully upon finding me alone smoking away from where people can be affected by secondhand smoking.

"What is it, stupid rabbit?" I replied on reflex as I put out my cigarette, threw it onto the ground, and stepped on it.

"Why are you getting too close to Oz? Could it be that you plan on confessing to him? I know you're in love with him."

"He's my best friend. And no, I don't have any feelings for him, so I won't be confessing anything of the romantic sort to him."

Upon uttering those words, I felt a knife stab my chest and twist painfully to make me regret lying to her. Surprisingly, Alice caught on to this, but she didn't bother to comment on it specifically.

"So you won't care if I take him?"

My mouth went dry as I contemplated whether or not to protest or keep my mouth shut. Unfortunately, in the end, I chose the former like an idiot. She flashed her trademark smirk at my response as she made a fair game with the condition that the loser wouldn't get involved in the winner's pursuit of Oz. I knew that either way we wouldn't give him up without a fight, but I couldn't help feeling guilty that we were making plans behind his back even though this will be his choice to make and his alone. _I'm sorry, Oz, but I'm not going to give you up._

"Alright. What is the challenge you have in mind?"

Oz's POV

(It's about 5 PM)

A tense atmosphere hung in the air as we remained silent for a moment to allow Elliot to have some time to stop fuming. Leo seemed to not care as he casually sat on love seat nearby and read the recipe book that was left out in the open. Once Elliot managed to calm down enough to talk somewhat civilly, Leo put the book back where he found it and waited to have his say.

"Oz..." Elliot growled as he grabbed me by the collar. "You better not tell anyone about this or else I swear I'll-"

"Shut up, Elliot. That's not what we've come here to discuss," Leo chided as he pried him off of me and threw him onto the couch.

"Then what the hell are we planning to talk to shorty about?"

_Shorty? He's not that much taller than me!_

"Since you must know, then it'd be best to skip straight to the point. Oz, answer carefully. Do you have any romantic feelings for Alice Baskerville?"

Upon hearing her name along with those words, I froze. _Alice is one of my best friends. She's dear to me and I'd feel a little jealous if she was with another guy, but are those feelings the same?_ I opened my mouth to tell him my answer, yet no words would leave my lips. After clearing his throat in response to my (lack of a) response, Leo rephrased his question.

"Who do you love more: Alice Baskerville or Gilbert Nightray?"

I shut my mouth immediately once he uttered that very question. Gil had always been such a touchy subject. Years ago, Alice confessed her love to me before I left, but I never could find the words to answer her question. How could I? I didn't know anything about love. Sure, I've had a crush on a person once in my life, but I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't real and she knew it too. And to add Gil into this... My best friend... The one who is always there when something happens between my father and I... He's different than her. I see him differently from Alice too and he seems to do the same for me, but is that love? Agh... I just don't know what to think of this.

Annoyed with my silence, Elliot decided to break the silence with a story. A story I probably would've been better off not hearing if it wasn't for my own good. Anyway, approximately five months ago, Elliot was in a relationship with my sister. _Whoa wait. Elliot and __**Ada**__? Hell no._ Shocked, I stood up in preparation to start a fight until Elliot punched me with all his strength and told me to sit down and listen until the end.

Continuing on with his story, he dated her for three months, yet he never laid a finger on her other than hugging her and holding hands with her on rare occasions. He didn't even kiss her once. It took a comment from her to realize that a cold relationship like that wasn't romantic at all, so they broke it off.

"It's not good to leave out important details in the story, Elliot."

"He doesn't need to know!"

"Doesn't matter. You're not the one telling this part of the story."

To add to Elliot's story, Leo told me about how their current relationship connected to Elliot's previous relationship with Ada. He mentioned the fact that Elliot's family did not like how they were best friends, so they have tried time and time again to pull them apart to no avail. The reason for their loathing of him was due to his preference of men over women. That and he was also once

an orphan with no noble lineage until now. Elliot only knew that he was once an orphan because he became friends with him while he was still at the orphanage. However, he was not aware of his sexuality until his family informed him about it, but he didn't care in the slightest.

_No matter what happens, I will be beside you._

_Gil..._

"Of course, Elliot, being the _gentleman_ he is, made the first move," Leo teased before dodging a punch directed at him from Elliot.

"Dammit Leo!"

He sighed in exasperation before he brushed off Leo's teasing (with a bit of difficulty) and solemnly apologized for not treating Ada like a girlfriend due to his mind being full of his best friend. Of course, he was mumbling all of this, but most of his words were clear without verification. Now that I knew the story behind Leo's sudden questioning, he instructed me to find out who I loved more before everything slipped through my fingers. If I decided to follow through and admit that I loved Gil like the two of them believed, then I would have to face many obstacles to keep that love alive. Not only that, but I will be shunned even more by my father who refuses to look at me and my friendship with Alice will most likely be ruined. On the other hand, if I chose Alice, then I may lose Gil in the process even if he says he will never leave me. _And if he still stands by me, then I will feel guilty for the rest of my life._

_Friendship or love? Gil or Alice? Why is everything so complicated?_

"Sucks to be popular. That applies to you too, Elliot."

"I never asked to be popular, so stop rubbing it in, Leo."

_If only I could come to a conclusion..._

Out of the blue, all of our cellphones suddenly beeped with a text from Reim. According to the message, we were given a job opportunity that should give us another boost in recognition, and that Reim wanted the band to meet at Pandora to discuss whether or not to accept the job and the details of what will happen if we do accept. Since this meant that our break time would be cut short, Leo decided that now would be a good time to go our separate ways. Strangely enough, I finally remembered that I ordered pastries earlier that I forgot to pick up, so I hurried out of the room to (hopefully) get my order and race home to put it in the fridge for tomorrow. What a relief that Marie was kind enough to box the cake instead of giving it to another customer or throwing it out. For that, I dropped a few euros before taking off towards my current residence.

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I decided to make the next part a separate chapter because it's an entirely different scene altogether (Elliot and Leo's role lessens in the next chapter and focuses more on Gil, Alice, and Oz). Because of that, I decided to have a little fun and have Leo provoke Elliot a bit because it's amusing. Also, if you're wondering why Leo automatically asks "Who do you love more?", then the answer would be because of his intuition. I think of both Oz and Leo as intuitive characters. Well, I guess that's it. Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting for You

**Author's note: This chapter will have a reference from one of Jun Mochizuki's other works called Crimson-Shell. It's a one-shot that is pretty good and I recommend it for those of you who have the time to read it. The title of this chapter references to something other than Pandora Hearts as well. Can you guess the name? Hint: It's a horror game. Also, there is an attraction that is loosely based off of a part in Pokemon Emerald with riddles apparently from The Hobbit (not completely sure because it's been a long time since I've read it). This chapter was a lot of fun to plan out, so I hope you like it. jellybean-hearts and a friend of ours came up with the idea to use a German named park. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll see soon enough. Also, there is a part that may seem like it may be connected to Start Again, so to those of you that recognize the reference, keep in mind that the two stories are not connected. Guest: *bows* Thank you for the compliment~ Manami Nightray: I'm glad to see your enthusiasm. Here's a fun chapter for you to enjoy!**

**This chapter took quite a bit of effort to write, so it would be nice for more than 2 reviews this time. Please? Chapter 7 did kinda suck, so I put even more effort into this chapter than usual.**

**I own nothing except my OC!**

Chapter 8: Fighting for You

Gil's POV

_"I challenge you to beat me at the event happening at Edge of the Abyss' next gig," Alice declared confidently. "If you win, I won't get involved in your affairs. But if I win, then you can't get involved in my affairs. There will be a meeting tomorrow to discuss the details. So, do we have a deal?"_

I sighed as I fell back against the couch I was on. _I don't even know what kind of event it's going to be yet I still agreed to participate in Alice's "game". There is so much at stake too. _Exhausted from worrying about what may or may not happen, I shook my head and forced myself to get up and prepare for bed. Tomorrow is going to be D-Day after all.

That night, my mind was plagued with a mix of fond and bitter memories of the past. Some of them were the fun times I had with Oz and Alice, some of them were the times when Alice bullied me, and some of them, ironically, were the times when Oz bullied me. It's a wonder why I even fell in love with the blonde, green-eyed boy. He is a tyrant and a flirt that loved to pick on me for his own amusement. On the other hand, he is as insecure as I am and is always willing to take on the pain of others for himself. _I'm scared of watching him leaving me behind. He is a precious person._

After hours of the headache-inducing dream, I woke abruptly to the sound of my alarm clock ringing noisily. Much to my surprise, I noticed the bright red numbers flash 10:45 A.M. meaning that I only had 15 minutes to get ready and be at the 11:00 meeting in time. I haven't overslept in a long while, so it took some effort to manage to get dressed and look decent, make a light breakfast, make sure I had everything I needed, and take off towards the company building. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky enough to manage all of this in 15 minutes and ended up late in the end. Alice shot a smirk towards me before turning back to watch Reim conduct what seems to be the end of something. Worried about how I hurried into the room as if I was being chased, Vincent approached me and started to whisper.

"Are you alright, nii-san? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, Vince. So, what did I miss?"

"The band just finished voting for whether or not to accept this late notice gig. It's apparently at the amusement park that just opened. Elliot was the only one to refuse since they will have to act as "prizes" in an event in the afternoon and hold a concert in the evening."

I wondered why the news of this offer came so late until I looked over to see Alice's mother grinning like she won something. _She set this up, didn't she?_ For as long as I could remember, she has always had a tendency to play tricks since she was quick to become bored. This is probably another one of her ways to amuse herself. By the look on everyone's faces, they seemed to get a similar or the same idea as well.

According to the schedule Reim prepared, the amusement is already open (since 10) and the event will start at 2, so everyone has to be at the park waiting near the outdoor stage at least an hour early. The concert itself starts at 6. Because there was a good amount of time between the event and the concert, the bodyguards were given permission to wander the park as long as they made it back to the outdoor stage before the concert starts. Upon saying that, Alice glanced at me briefly and seemed to remind me of our deal with her eyes prior to everyone being released to kill time until it was time to be at the park.

"The park is three blocks east from here. It's called Wunderbar fun park," Reim informed us hastily so that everyone would hear while they were still in the room and not halfway out the door.

Massaging my temples, I started to file out of the room with everyone else until Oz appeared behind me to invited me out for coffee (his most likely filled with an unnecessary amount of sugar). Normally, I would've accepted his offer without considering it for a second, but a sharp glare from Alice made me change my mind. Unwillingly, I made up an excuse that I had something planned with Break, so I ran in a different direction. Vincent wasn't too pleased about it, but fortunately, he saw something that gave me the opportunity to slip under the radar, so I took it and tried to make my lie the truth.

"Gil-kun, are you hiding from Oz-kun?" Break teased as he, Reim, and I walked in the direction of a popular bakery.

"I'm not hiding from Oz," I lied unbelievably while fiddling with the hat I just now took off my head.

"Really? I guess I'll invite him to play cards with us then."

"Wait! Don't call him!"

Break gave me a knowing grin in response to my reaction while Reim sent me a sympathetic look before they both made their orders upon reaching the shop. I gave in, realizing that it's impossible to trick Break, so I decided to humor him and play a few rounds of Tarot to humor him and hopefully have him not bring up the subject of "Oz". Partially to my misfortune, Break announced that we would be playing a betting game with five full rounds. I had to tell him what is going on if I lose, but can remain silent if I win. Reim has to participate in the event if he loses, but he will receive a "secret" prize from Break (I don't really want to know what it is) if he wins. And finally, Break has to do us one big favor if he loses, and Reim needs to do something for Break (which again I believe I should not pry into because it's none of my concern) if he wins while I need to pay for all of his sweets for the next four days. Why Break gets to add extra conditions I will never know, but since I was being put on the spot, I made no comment. It's a wonder why Break is so insistent on knowing even though he's the type to have already guessed the situation beforehand.

"Xerxes..." Reim murmured with a slight edge after five rounds.

"Hm?" Break hummed with fake innocence.

"You coerced us into a game you would win every time, didn't you?"

"Now now Reim-kun, I would never do that."

As soon as he uttered those words, he happily revealed another win. Out of five rounds, I have lost twice and Reim lost three times. Since Reim is a man of his word, he gave in without complaint, so Break eagerly stood up to start heading towards the park once we were finished putting all the cards back in the case it came in. While Break was off in his own world, Reim kindly handed me a bag with croissants to eat for lunch as we followed behind before taking out one for himself. I never even realized that we killed so much time playing cards.

By the time we arrived at the amusement park, only the other band members were there. Elliot was casually playing a few chords on the guitar, Leo was reading a book at his side, and Oz was standing in front of a colorful tent. Break quickly dragged Reim towards an employee to ask about where and when to sign up for the event (that Reim was very reluctant to participate in) leaving me to either talk to Elliot and Leo (which may end up with me being punched by my younger, not blood-related brother) or Oz who appeared to be spacing out. Since I preferred to remain unscathed after a conversation, I chose to talk to Oz despite the fact that Alice's words and my own feelings still lingered in my mind.

"Hey Gil~" Oz greeted me cheerfully upon noticing my arrival.

"Hey Oz..." I greeted back albeit nervously. "Are you planning on going in?"

"Maybe. The employees told me that what is in there is a surprise for the visitors. Do you want to go in too?"

He smiled at me as he usually does, but for some reason, something felt off. Both his smile and the tent felt a bit off. Aware of my uncertainty, Oz shrugged and waltzed inside after telling me that I can only go inside once he was finished in there. His words worried me greatly, but in the end, I respected his wishes and waited outside for his return.

After ten painful minutes passed, Oz left the tent looking incredibly serious. He didn't even realize that I was waiting for him causing me to be a bit hesitant about going in. However, my own curiosity got to me (a rare occurrence) as I stepped through the opening.

"Welcome welcome welcome~ Please take a seat!" a young woman insisted as she gestured towards a small stool. "So, what would you like to know?"

_She's so...bubbly. I wonder what she told Oz that caused him to turn out like that._

"Anything is fine."

"Alright. We'll work with romance then. Those kind of fortunes are always the most popular. Pick ten cards from this deck."

The fortune teller (I'm guessing) passed me a large stack of cards that reminded me of the tarot deck Break, Reim, and I were using to play Tarot earlier. As instructed, I took the top ten cards and placed them in the spots she pointed to on the table in front of her. Once I was finished, she closed her eyes and recited the content of each card as she flipped them in order. It was impressive feat to witness, but it still didn't explain why Oz was acting so strange. The moment she reached the end of her reading, I came to the conclusion that what happened earlier with Oz is going to happen now.

"Adversity is headed your way both physically and mentally. If you make the wrong choices, the relationship you hold most dear will suffer a blow. You have allies to help you, so utilize them wisely. The one thing you want most is closer than you think," the fortune teller explained gently. "Gilbert Nightray, remember that kindness is a double-edged sword."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, but we're out of time. The event will be starting in fifteen minutes, so I'll be closing up shop early. Let's see... 1 hour would be 3.85 euros."

_Did she say the event will be starting in fifteen minutes?_

Recalling Alice's challenge, I frantically asked for the fortune teller to tell me where I needed to go to register for the event before paying her for her services. Since she did a very good job and helped me out, I properly compensated her with a tip and then raced towards my destination. _I need to sign up quickly or I'll lose by default!_ Fortunately, I managed to sign up before registration closes, and by the time I returned to the band's meet-up place (also the starting point of the event), Alice, with her participant badge, Vincent, and Echo were there and the tent had completely disappeared.

"Where did it-" I began before I was interrupted by the sound of a microphone being tested.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Wunderbar fun park! It's two o' clock, so it's time for the park's special event to start!" an employee announced with overwhelming enthusiasm.

The crowd around me briefly erupted in cheers, so the band took this as the signal to go up on stage behind the MC while he started to explain the rules of the game.

"As you all already know, the participants will be split into 4 teams based on the your band member of choice. The point of the game is to clear all the obstacles and reach the end to receive any favor from the members of Edge of the Abyss along with tickets to see their concert later this evening."

The crowd cheered once again while also calling out their favorite member's name with starstruck eyes (the girls anyway). For a newbie band, I'm surprised how much competition there is. Of course, Alice emitted an aura that showed that she wasn't going to back down, so I had to be wary of all my opponents especially Alice and Vincent and Echo who were also there (most likely due to Vincent's overbearing attachment to me. Echo is a mystery though). Once the MC cleared his throat, the crowd went silent so he could continue.

"The event each group will take will be determined by the roll of a die. Whatever number a band member rolls will be the attraction the corresponding group will go through. Participants will be awarded points based on how well they do in the event. First place always gains 100 points. Others will gain points based on performance. The instructions for each attraction will be explained by the employees there so let's start!"

Immediately when the MC mentioned the word "start", he pulled the sheet off of a large contraption in the shape of a hand and motioned for one of the members to pull the lever below. Wanting to get it over with, Elliot went first. The hand shook vigorously before releasing a die that fell onto the stage to reveal the number 6. Pumped, the MC announced that the Elliot group would start off participating in the Black Rose hunt before an employee lead them away to escort them to the attraction.

Next, Leo went up to pull the lever to reveal a 1. _Guitar Hero? What's that?_ Since it wasn't what I will be doing, I pushed the question to the back of my mind to focus on my group's number. After Leo, Break pulled the lever and gained a 5. Go-Karts. Then finally, Oz went up to pull the lever. I strongly hoped that the attraction wouldn't put me at a disadvantage as I watched the mechanical hand shake and throw the die.

"Number 3! Trickhouse maze!" the MC exclaimed. "Good luck to all the participants!"

_A maze? It's not an extreme disadvantage._ While the MC and the band members walked offstage, I followed the employee leading us towards an attraction that looked a lot like a haunted house from the outside. She explained the mechanics of the attraction and how everything was set up except for where the tricks were hidden to keep a little mystery. People would be going in groups of seven and will be timed to determine who will proceed to the next round. The maze's exit is at the top of the house and there are many contraptions that can alter the maze to the disadvantage of others. _So much for not being put at a disadvantage._ To help out those who have difficulties finding these contraptions, there are apparently four people stationed at intersections that will give the participant a riddle. It is optional to solve it, but if you do, you will get a hint on where to find one of the hidden "tricks" or what path to take to the exit. A participant may also take as long as they need to solve the riddle if needed. Alice and I exchanged a few competitive sparks before walking into the trickhouse with three other people neither of us recognized and two people we knew well enough (Vincent and Echo).

The inside of the trickhouse was definitely...unexpected. The decor was bright and fancy with several staircases leading to a line of doors. I quickly examined the room for a "trick" to no avail, so I simply picked the staircase third from the right. Upon stepping through the door, I was confronted with a room lit dimly by purple and blue lights and walls that barely have me enough room to move. Navigating was an incredible challenge with the paths constantly changing as I walked, but eventually, I made it to the first riddler, Break.

"Break, you're one of the riddlers?" I asked in confusion. "Are the other members here too?"

"They are. But more importantly, why are you here? In Oz-kun's group no less?" Break teased.

"I'm here as his bodyguard!" I blurted out.

"Alright. If you say so. Here's the riddle then. What is alive without breath, as cold as death; never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking?"

_Alive without breath? So something that doesn't "breathe" like humans do? Makes sense. Cold as death... Sea creatures out of water? Never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking... Mail as in chain mail... Scales are similar to chain mail..._

"Fish?" I guessed simply.

"Correct~ Now would you like to know where to find one of the tricks or would you like to know how to get out of this area?"

Trying to prevent myself from making a mistake, I completely weighed my options before choosing the latter. Though the former would help buy time by hindering the other players, I didn't feel comfortable with the idea at all. Break commented on how he expected as much from me as he handed me a small map that showed the way to the next room. It included alternate routes if ever the paths change due to tricks, but it only covered this room making the way out of the maze in its entirety still far from reach. Still, it was helpful, so I confirmed my decision and accepted the map.

"Gilbert-kun..." Break began with a kind smile.

"Hm?" I mused with my mind focused on the map in front of me.

"I'll be rooting for you~"

Slightly unnerved by his sincerity, I nodded in gratitude before following the paths drawn out in the map and opening the door to another room full of stairs. This time around the area was dark and lit only with blacklights. Interesting enough, the floor was covered in a white powder that made the footprints of the players show up on the ground. I could only see one set of footprints, so it was safe to say that I wasn't too far behind. Hopefully those footprints don't belong to Alice.

After crumpling the map in my hand and stuffing it back into my pocket, I picked another door at random which lead me into a part of the maze that was also partially dark like the last time, but this time had small lanterns attached to walls made out of strong wood. Much to my dismay, the wood on the floor in this room was weak and creaky making the atmosphere ominous and unsettling. I made sure to move through this area quickly and answer Leo's riddle (Wind is something that cries without sound, flutters without wings, bites without teeth, and mutters without a mouth), so that I would be out of this place as soon as possible. Strangely enough, Leo flashed me a mysterious smile like he knew that something is going to happen.

Before I could make sense out of why Leo and Break seemed to know something I should know, I was already out of the second half of the maze and going through the third half.

To be honest, this would probably be the most difficult section of all. According to the note Leo wrote on the back of the map he gave me, the third section is a combination of two sections thus will have two riddlers instead of one. The fact that this section is actually two in one isn't the bad part though. The thing that makes this section difficult would be the fact that the path is pitch black and neon lights lining the floor will only appear once you've traveled through that area. Also, hitting the checkpoint will reset the lights behind you to give everyone else the same obstacle. With the paths constantly changing, this is going to be a incredible challenge.

"-ce..."

_That voice sounds familiar!_

"You sure you don't want to answer?"

_It's Oz!_ Swiftly, I followed the sound in hopes of catching up. _If I could hear Oz, then I must be near the middle._ I nodded, believing that my hypothesis must be true, as I hurried along until Oz was in sight. _Wait. I shouldn't look so excited about this or it may appear suspicious. I can't let him know why I'm here._ Once all of Oz was visible, I slowed down to an awkward stroll and stopped the moment Oz noticed my arrival.

"Hey Gil~ You're participating in the event too?" Oz wondered curiously with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Are all the bodyguards doing this?"

I admitted that I was participating and that I didn't know what the other bodyguards were doing with an exception for Alice. _I don't know why, but he seems kind of nervous. No... I'm just imagining things._ Oz didn't seem to pay any mind to my brief pause and simply asked the riddle anyway once it looked like I was paying attention. _Something taller than trees that never grows..._

"Mountain," I replied easily.

"Correct. Map or hi-" Oz started to say before he was interrupted by the sound of an intercom.

"Contestant 12 has made it through the maze!" a unfamiliar voice announced.

"I think that's Alice. You'd better hurry if you want to win. Just take the map," Oz commented as he shoved the map into my hands. "Elliot has reign over the last section, so the map is incomplete. You'll have to figure out the rest for yourself."

"Okay. And Oz..."

"Yeah?"

"I-"

_Don't say anything! Not yet!_

"Never mind. Thanks for this."

I didn't let him say what he was about to say. Instead, I continued going through the maze without thinking about anything other than getting out of here. _I need to focus on winning first. I can't let Alice win._ My heart felt like it was being squeezed as I wandered through the ever changing pathways. _I want things to stay the same. That's all I want._

With time to spare, I reached the last riddler, Elliot, who looked rather displeased to see me. I'm not surprised since I keep avoiding him to not get punched. That and I had no intention of returning to the Nightray manor. Much to my relief, he reeled in his temper to the best of his ability as he told me the final riddle:

A box without hinges, key or lid,

Yet golden treasure inside is hid.

It was an odd one in a way. Normally, I would've thought that the answer was a treasure chest, but a chest has hinges, a lid, and a key. At a loss, I went with the first thing that came to mind which was egg. It has something yellow on the inside and is similar to a box (the shell), so maybe it might be right.

It was. As all the riddlers did before him, Elliot asked me if I wanted the last part of the map or a hint on where one of the tricks was. Naturally, since I was already at the end and only needed to know the last path to take, I chose the map and took the time to hear Elliot out since no one else has passed me yet.

"I'm not going to tell you to come home because I know you won't. You just need to stop running away, dammit!"

I promised him that I would stop. It was the least I could do since he was the only one kind to Vincent and I back in that house. Being an adopted child was suffocating. I felt comfortable with my brother by my side, but I just had to get out of that cage. In addition to that, I didn't want Oz to see the way I was living. He's already in so much pain. I didn't want him to take on my own.

As I expected, I was greeted by an unnecessary amount of confetti, a camera, and a different employee telling everyone in the park that "Contestant 50 has made it through the maze." I wasn't too keen on impressing people so I kept a neutral expression as I rejoined everyone else in the Oz group. _Only five events left to go._

About an hour later, all 50 people had gone through the maze and was ranked according to time. All the bodyguards were ranked at the top in the order of: Alice, myself, Vincent, and Echo. 42 people were allowed to advance to the next round, so Alice declared war on everyone to lessen the number of rivals before focusing on her true opponent. Vincent smiled in a way that sent chills down my spine while Echo seemed unusually fired up because of Alice's provoking.

The die was cast yet again to decide that the second event would be a test of strength. It was pretty straightforward up until a girl I didn't recognize asked the announcer to allow the girls to have a handicap to be on par with the guys. As a result, the guys were given a lighter mallet (meaning more acceleration would need to be put into it) while the girls get the original mallet. _How inconvenient. Alice is already strong too._

Some guys wanted to express their discontent with this arrangement, but their pride kept them from doing so as they tried to hit the bell with the handicap. It's a good thing I read a book that informed the reader on a way to do well at this attraction. By the end of the event, the group was down to 33 contestants. The main reason for this would be due to Alice blowing everyone out of the water putting those past the first three places far behind. Echo-chan, unfortunately, was one of those people, yet she didn't lose her spirit behind her expressionless face. _Now that I think about it, why is Echo participating? Could she be doing this for Vince? Or is it for Oz?_ I turned back to see if I could make sense of her goal to no avail. She was an enigma.

"Event number 3: Go-Karts! At this attraction, the usual rules apply with no extras. May the fastest one win!"

Since all of these attractions were in the fairgrounds, it didn't take long for the first group of participants to grab a go-kart while hoping that they picked the fastest one. Not surprisingly, there was unfair play at work causing me to lose speed and end up behind Alice and Vincent. It's a good thing I am pretty far ahead in the rankings and just dropped down a place. _Vince... You know don't you? I'm sorry, but I can't let you stop me._

In the next event, a Wunderbar fun park exclusive called Black Rose Hunt, I did what I could to return to my original place or pass Alice. Basically, it's a shooting game with a haunted house setting. The player must shoot only the infected humans to gain points. In addition to that, killing chains (that are not human) allows the player to earn bonus points. However, killing ordinary civilians results in a loss of points. Since this is something I excel at, I was able to do rather well, so Alice dropped down two places and I returned to my original second place spot. It's unfortunate that Vincent is a prodigal marksman though. I need to make sure to pass him too. It's obvious that he isn't very fond of Oz, so he might try to keep me from seeing him.

"Event number 5: One-on-one basketball!"

Determined to win, I removed my coat so it wouldn't get in the way, triggering fangirl squeals, and followed the tourney until I was pitted against Vincent. _It's been a long time since we've ever done something like this. Even if he cheats, I will beat him fairly. _Vincent smiled as he dribbled the ball briefly before aiming to bypass me. _I don't need to be first. I just can't have Vince or Alice get first place. I also can't let Alice pass me no matter what place I am._ Aware that there is only one event left, I couldn't let myself lose here.

"17 to 19. Contestant 50 wins this round!"

Based on the scoreboard, Alice was able to regain her footing and end up slightly ahead of me by a few points. _I have one last chance. The last event is..._

"...Guitar Hero!"

With only 8 participants left, made up of the entire bodyguard crew plus four others, we went all out on this final challenge that was going to be a test of how quickly I could learn how to play a game like this on varying difficulties. The guitar for this game felt foreign to me since it had buttons instead of strings, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. This is also rhythm-based making it a little easier to work with. Alice has never played this game either nor has Vincent, so we are all in the same position. _This is it. If I come before Alice and Vincent doesn't get first, then this reality will stay the same. It all depends on this game._

More or less fifteen minutes later, everyone had finished their turn, so the rankings were determined based on overall score. The scoreboard listed the following:

1- Participant 12 (Alice) and Participant 50 (Me)

2- Participant 24 (Vincent)

3- Participant 42 (Echo)

4- Participant 19

5- Participant 28

6- Participant 11

7- Participant 36

"Looks like we have a tie, so it's time for the tiebreaker!" the MC proclaimed with a booming voice as he waltzed right into the room to replace the other announcer.

With a flourish, the MC gestured towards a machine that read "Dancing Stage EuroMIX 2" while informing Alice and I that this will be the final battleground. _I was hoping to finish this up quickly..._ From afar, I could see the other groups watch from outside the arcade. Not only that, but the band members started to walk in as spectators much to my chagrin. _I can't focus on him now! I need to figure out how to play this game!_

"If you don't know how to play, the directions are simple. Follow the arrows on the screen by stepping on the same arrows below your feet. The one with the highest score after 3 games is the winner," an employee elucidated in monotone before slipping 8 tokens into a small slit in the front, setting up a two-player game on standard mode, and selecting the first song called Healing Vision (Angelic Mix). "Also, you will lose points if you use the bar. Good luck."

Alice and I stepped onto the platform with anticipation as arrows started to appear on the screen. I made sure to pace myself in this song since, like Guitar Hero, this would only get much worse. As expected, we made it passed the first song without too much difficulty, but the next one, Can't Stop Falling in Love (Speed Mix) on heavy mode, nearly drained us of all our stamina. We barely made Cs. However, we weren't out of the woods yet. The last song chosen, according to the whispering amongst the people in the crowd, is known as the most difficult song in this game's series. To make things worse, it was set to expert mode. With what little energy I had left, I forced myself to stand properly and prepared for impact.

_I am never playing this game ever again..._

"Most difficult" was putting this song in a nice way. It was more like insane. Alice and I scraped by with Ds, but neither of us had the energy in our legs to check our score. Alice even used the bar once because of the intensity. I wanted to, but I didn't want to lose points. _If Alice wins this round, then I don't know what I'll do._

"Alright. The scores are in... The winner is..."

**...going to be announced in the next chapter. It's pretty obvious though. I didn't give everyone perfect scores on every game since that's unrealistic, but because of that, I also didn't come up with a set point scale (it'd take too long). This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written (which I'm pretty happy about), but also the one with the most repetitiveness. Please forgive me for that. It's a habit that usually appears when I write for a long time. And with that, I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Playing Pretend

**Author's note: Out of curiosity, I checked to see how well my own stories were going and was surprised by the number of views. I honestly wish I could literally hug all of you. It makes me happy to know you guys are reading this (even if you don't review, alert, or favorite. Those are just bonuses). Manami Nightray: Does Gil win? Hm... Read and find out! ;) youngnozomi: I don't mind if you review for more than one chapter. Not everyone has a lot of free time on their hands, so I understand. Plus reviews for multiple chapters are like multiple reviews anyway, so I'm still happy. I also love reading your long reviews. Writing about the maze was my favorite part as well to the point that I nearly spent too much time on it (a few days to almost a week). I love riddles, but I'm pretty bad at them. Break is definitely on my list of characters I love to write alongside Elliot and Leo. Deko-gasu: I am sincerely glad you like this story. It makes me happy to hear it. :)**

**Thanks to the three of you for reviewing! I'm aiming for 2-3 reviews this time so please help me reach that amount!**

**I own nothing except Mirella!**

**Warning: Slight OOC moment for Oz due to cross dressing. Another English translated song (Forbidden Love by U-kiss).**

Chapter 9: Playing Pretend

Gil's POV

"...Participant 12! Please follow me to the stage, so we can formally announce all the winners."

Ecstatic, Alice quickly regained her energy and jumped up to join the group of winners standing in front of the crowd. I was a tad depressed (okay maybe not "a tad". That's an understatement), but I still forced myself to stand and join the crowd. _Maybe I was being too selfish. Oz probably likes Alice anyway, so this is good. Right?_

Noticing my disappointment, Vince shot me a sympathetic look as we followed the crowd headed towards the stage we started at. Already ahead of everyone else, the band members were lined up in order of who rolled the die: Elliot, Leo, Break, and then Oz. In the same order as the members of Edge of the Abyss, the winners of each group lined up beside their chosen member with the MC standing in front of the groups of two. Honestly, it was a definitely an surprising sight to see Mirella, Nova, and Sharon standing alongside Alice. They were all people I knew, though they are more of acquaintances, but nevertheless, it was a bit of a shock. I had no idea that Mirella was even a fan of Elliot's despite his coldness towards her when we all met her at "The Abyss". Putting my off topic rambling aside, I watched Oz smile at Alice like he always did in the past. There was no helping the fact that I no longer could interfere with Alice's affairs meaning that I'd be unable to spend time with Oz as much as I used to. _I'm sorry for making this decision without your knowing... Oz._

"Congratulations to all the participants who won. You may now claim your prize and ask your chosen band member to do anything that is within reason. At 7 o' clock, the Edge of the Abyss will be performing here. When it's time for the concert, the winners may flash their badges to be able to sit in the first row."

Mirella and Nova turned to glance at each other before Mirella wondered aloud if she and Nova could combine their requests. The MC deflected the question towards Elliot and Leo who agreed that they had no complaints about the idea. Now having the green light, Mirella whispered something into Elliot's ear causing him to step back and curse.

"Hell no! Why do you even need that?" Elliot shouted with his face stained red in embarrassment.

"Does it matter? It's perfectly within reason," Mirella replied without a care.

"No. Just...no. Pick something else!"

Mirella and Nova pulled out their cellphones to most likely decide on a back-up plan before Mirella looked back at Elliot to voice their new request.

"The two of you need to model the clothes we made and let us take pictures of you."

"Are they anything like your first request?"

"No."

"We'll do it," Leo decided as he covered Elliot's mouth to keep him from making another outburst.

Irritably, Elliot removed Leo's hand from his face and asked why he was stopping him from saying no and how could he tell if Mirella was even telling the truth. With a sigh, Leo pointed out that he read her body language to gauge her sincerity and that it was his duty to keep him from looking like a fool in public. In short, she was telling the truth, so Elliot had no choice but to go along with it, for it was "within reason" and continuing to act like this would only make him look even more like a fool. She beamed happily before handing the two of them business cards and informing them that they will drop by Pandora to pick them up while accepting the tickets from Elliot and Leo in exchange. Once this group finished their negotiations, they all went offstage.

Aware that it was his turn, Break and winning contestant, Sharon, stepped up so everyone could see them clearly. Unlike Elliot, Break didn't _seem _to mind that the daughter of his current employer was going to be asking him for something that could be anything. She is a ladylike girl that occasionally reveals some violent tendencies, usually towards Break, but overall she is good friends with him and sees him as an older brother figure, so, under normal circumstances, there should be no problem. However, though it was unclear, Break gave off uneasy vibes like he was trying to hide something from her. From where I was standing, I could see Reim looking slightly uncomfortable with this set up as well.

"I'd like to go on the ferris wheel with you," she requested politely while flashing her "lady of society" smile.

This triggered the anger and jealously within Break's fans causing the air to become thick and cold with a cloud of menacing auras. _Fangirls are really frightening,_ I thought as I cringed visibly while continuing to watch Break seal the deal and exit the stage alongside Sharon. Noticing that Oz and Alice were the only ones left, I averted my gaze and started to walk away to hide somewhere nearby until the concert is scheduled to start.

As I made my way through the crowd, the sound of the MC's voice stopped me in my tracks as he mentioned a miscount and announced that Participant 12 was not the winner due to a loss of points for using the bar. I turned around to see a fuming Alice and the MC calling out to "Participant 50" to take her place at Oz's side. _Is this real?_ I just couldn't believe it. Tilting my hat forward, I tried to maintain a straight face as I casually walked towards the stage. Upon my arrival, Oz watched me with bright eyes as he asked me what I wanted from him. Since I didn't expect to actually win the event, I was at a loss. Noticing this, Oz chose for me and told everyone that I wanted to sing alongside him. He informed them that I have watched their practices before, so I knew their songs by heart (which is true) meaning that I'd work well as his singing partner. Before I could protest and say that I can't possibly sing with him, Oz slipped the tickets into my pocket and dragged me away from the stage before disappearing without my notice.

"And that's all of them. Thank you all for participating and hope you enjoy the rest of your stay!" the MC exclaimed cheerfully.

Oz's POV

~Flash back to Elliot's group in the trick house maze~

_"Oz-kun, you haven't been sending tickets to us lately..." Mirella pointed out with a menacing aura flaring up behind her. "You still haven't paid your dues either so..."_

_I froze under her fierce stare as she pulled out a couple of dresses out of nowhere._

_"As compensation, please choose which dress you prefer and meet me at the ice cream stand in front of the restrooms by the stage after the event. Your choices are this red, black and white classic lolita dress, this navy and white sailor lolita dress, or this white summer dress."_

Back to after the event...

Recalling her plans for me, Mirella, who was no longer with Elliot and Leo, told Nova to go on ahead without her and then approached me with the dress I chose ahead of time, a long blonde wig, some matching accessories, a pair of knee-high stockings, and some red shoes all in a clear tote bag. She grinned evilly as she handed me the entire ensemble and instructed me to get dressed immediately and come outside so she could see it. Cornered, I gave into her demands and slipped into the boys restroom as inconspicuously as possible so I wouldn't be seen cross dressing.

_Did she plan this all out from the beginning?_ I wondered as I zipped up the back of the dress. Everything was tailored specifically to fit me and there were little things made easier, a zipper instead of laces and velcro instead of buckles, to allow for quick changes. As I strapped on the shoes, I prayed that the rest of the band members and the bodyguard crew wouldn't see me and then stepped out into the open.

"You're done now?" Mirella questioned when I snuck out of the restroom.

"You're a demon," I hissed in humiliation while tugging my wig into place.

"I prefer the term fujoshi," she commented nonchalantly as she examine her work. "If anyone asks, you are Lorina Liddell. No need to ruin your reputation so early on. I won't put makeup on because you'll need it off later, but you should wear this as part of the disguise."

She placed a pair of black designer glasses on my face with a excited grin before sending me off to spend the day advertising the store. Unfortunately, the minute Mirella left me alone to suffer this penalty was the minute I bumped into a group of men that instantly started hitting on me without knowing who I really was. Naturally, I planned on skillfully talking my way out of this, maybe adding a threat or two, like I always do when I end up in inconvenient situations, but I was interrupted by the sound of my best friend coming to my rescue. Realizing that he may figure out who I am, I attempted to hide my face while the guys departed in disappointment thinking that I was already with someone.

"Oz, why are you wearing that?" he asked in confusion while I gripped the tote bag holding my original clothes tightly and stared at my shoes.

"It's a long story..." I admitted sheepishly. "Congratulations on winning the event by the way. And now that we're not in front of a crowd, would you mind telling me what you really want from me?"

"There really is nothing I want!" he insisted frantically. "I just participated as your bodyguard!"

"Is that so? But Gil, you do realize that you were assigned to be _Break's_ bodyguard, right?"

He didn't say anything after that. Based on his reaction, it was easy to tell that Gil was out of excuses. As much as I wanted to pester him about it, something the fortune teller told me kept me from doing so.

_You're not ready to learn what is on your significant other's mind. Once you know who that is first, you will know what to do from there._

_Alice and Gil are both important to me, but who was she referring to?_ I had no clue, so I couldn't do anything except drop the matter at hand for the time being. Instead, I just urged Gil to hang out with me since we were in an amusement park. I made sure to avoid the roller coasters and any other rides that would cause my wig to fall off, despite the fact that I wanted to go on them, and settled for the carousel, a few games in the fairgrounds and the arcade, bumper cars and the tea cups. I made sure to try as many things as I could because I didn't know when I would come here again. It was a new experience for me. Of course, it was only a matter of time before this moment had to end.

"Oz, it's time. You have fifteen minutes," Gil notified me as we stopped in front of some restrooms in the fairground area.

I nodded in understanding before hurrying into the boys restroom to return to my usual self. Pins flew onto the floor as I yanked the wig off in a rush and stuffed it into the tote bag. From outside, I could hear Gil calling me and saying something about someone here to pick up the clothes I was wearing not too long ago, so I made myself look less like I just rolled out of bed and then walked out to meet with the person Gil was referring to.

"Oz-kun~ I'm here to pick up the clothes~" Mirella sang before moving closer to whisper in my ear. "I didn't say anything. I just told him that you're doing me a favor. And to thank you, here's a piece of advice: Doing something that surprises Gilbert-kun will make him very happy."

Gracefully, she swiped the tote bag from my hand and replaced it with a familiar tarot card: XI The Strength. _Could she be-?_ Aware of my suspicion, she shook her head and insisted that we go to the stage to avoid being late. _Mirella-san really is a strange person,_ I thought to myself. _But surprising Gil does sound like an interesting idea._

On a whim, I instructed Gil to stand still for a minute and bend over so that were level with each other. As a habit, Gil willingly followed my orders without knowing my true intentions. For a brief second, I gave him a peck on the cheek and then dashed ahead of him.

"O-O-Oz!" he stammered with a beet red face.

"To show my gratitude."

While my flustered best friend chased after me, I tried to distract myself from my rapidly beating heart. _It was gratitude. I can't make assumptions yet. Sharon-chan... I won't make the same mistake..._

A few years back, I developed a crush on Sharon Rainsworth when she came to the city I lived in for business purposes. For the time she was there, we had a very brief relationship. Two weeks. We spent two weeks together only to realize that what I felt towards Sharon wasn't love at all. Respect and admiration yes, but not love. She was the same. In her eyes, she could only see someone else. Someone she claimed she couldn't have, but was confident in trying anyway. That short time was a lesson for both of us. I can't say anything until I understand my own muddled mind. _I'm so sorry Gil... Alice..._

Upon arriving at the stage, Elliot glared at me while I pushed Gil towards the rest of the band and told him to just jump in and sing at any time. _Now's not the time for this. For now, just pretend that the most important thing is this..._ With feigned cheerfulness, I greeted the excited crowd and then urged Gil to introduce himself as the special guest. Cheers rang out clearly from the girls until they were silenced by the sound of me clearing my throat in preparation to speak again.

"We are Edge of the Abyss doing something a little different tonight in more ways than one. Nevertheless, we hope you enjoy the concert!"

**Elliot**

_"Driving you into a corner, being suspicious_

_There's no value in the tiny proof_

_You can only get through tactics like that."_

**Leo**

_"This relationship began with me overreaching myself_

_But I finally feel like I'm equal to you_

_Even now, it's only our kisses that haven't changed."_

**Oz**

_"You feel it?_

_I, My, Me, Mine_

_I draw the sign of love with everything I've got_

_When I get lost in deep inside those eyes I can't get out of."_

**Gil**

_"I'm falling helplessly now, I don't want to let go_

_I fall asleep with you in my arms like this_

_This is Forbidden Love."_

**Break**

_"Like Cinderella, we have to love."_

**Leo**

_"Take your time, take your time! Please, please!"_

**Break**

_"In a limited amount of time…_

_This was a forbidden relationship without a future."_

**Oz**

_"But it's becoming something necessary to me_

_And only our kisses, connect us. You feel it?"_

**Elliot**

_"I, My, Me, Mine_

_I draw the sign of love with everything I've got_

_When I get lost in deep inside those eyes I can't get out of."_

**Leo**

_"I'm falling helplessly now, I don't want to let go_

_I fall asleep with you in my arms like this_

_This is Forbidden Love."_

**Break**

_"Entwining our clasped fingers,_

_You quietly fix your nails_

_You put every sign of disarray back into place,_

_And it's obviously for tomorrow."_

**Gil**

_"We lost a place to belong, even in my place_

_As time passes, how much longer can we love?_

_Until the last days_

_It's a prayer that can't be granted but, don't go …_

_Stay with me more and more."_

**Break and Leo**

_"I, My, Me, Mine_

_I draw the sign of love with everything I've got_

_When I get lost in deep inside those eyes I can't get out of."_

**Gil**

_"I'm falling helplessly now, I don't want to let go_

_I fall asleep with you in my arms like this_

_This is Forbidden Love."_

**Oz**

_"I'm begging you now_

_I'm falling helplessly now, I don't want to let go_

_I fall asleep with you in my arms like this_

_This is Forbidden Love."_

Once the song had ended, fireworks were set off to fill the night sky while the audience applauded and watched in awe as we continued to perform more songs until there was merely an hour left before closing time. Since no one wanted to leave just yet, we all went on one last ride: the ferris wheel. There was some tension over who should go with who, but in the end, Break and Sharon went together, Elliot and Leo went together, Vincent and Gil went together, Echo and Reim (strangely enough) went together, and finally, Alice and I went together. Gil seemed to be acting odd during this time. He whispered something into Alice's ear before insisting that I ride in the same car as Alice while he stays with Vincent. I didn't mind, but this arrangement was a little unnerving for me.

Instead of admiring the outside scenery or even talking, Alice and I simply basked in silence which is weird for Alice to do. It worried me, so I asked her about it triggering the one question I could not answer to be spoken.

"Oz... How do you feel about me?"

I didn't say a word. What could I say? I don't know yet. I need time. I... Looking down at the capsule below us, I could see Break going through a similar dilemma. Knowing that I couldn't just avoid the question, I gave my reply in the best way I could.

"You're one of my best friends."

There was nothing else for me to say. As soon as we were back on the ground, Alice made no further comments as she pulled out her cellphone and started to text with a serious expression on her face. Little I did I know that her text would lead to the creation I never would've expected and more.

**Done! Kinda sorta... I really dislike this chapter honestly. It feels like it's all over the place. I was trying to focus on Gil and Oz specifically, but it's hard not to switch to the point of view of someone outside that pairing who indirectly (or directly) affects their relationship. I'll be trying a few new things, so please bear with me okay? Oz's reply does not necessarily mean no, so there is a lot more in store. I may need to create a separate side story for everyone else after all.**

**That's enough of my rambling. See you in the next chapter~**


	10. Chapter 10: Dimly-lit Star

**Author's note: A different character takes the spotlight in this chapter. Of course, this is still an Oz and Gil fic, but this character is important for future events. I think the title gives away who it is. Manami Nightray: I can't make poor Gil sad by making him lose! I love him too much. Deko-gasu: You thought correctly. Gil is too nice. Plus I figured that I might as well make this a "fair" fight. Any important behind the scenes moments will be uploaded as a separate story. If I have time, I may upload them both at the same time as the story goes along. Thanks to you both for reviewing! My usual goal still stands of 2-3 reviews per chapter if at all possible.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would find a way to bring back my favorite characters. However, I don't own it or anything else (except Mirella). Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki and Shooting Star (the song at the end) is by Owl City.**

**Warning: An insightful Oz (differs from chapter 33) due to his age (more information at the end)**

Chapter 10: Dimly-lit Star

Oz's POV

Now that the amusement park gig was over, we all agreed to take a short vacation for a few days to do as we pleased. Well, everyone in the band and the bodyguard group anyway. Reim, unfortunately, had to spend his break canceling or moving performances during this week. He didn't seem to mind though and even admitted that he was used to this kind of thing, so I made no further comments.

While Break, Elliot, and Leo were left to their own devices, I took the time to go on a trip to the beach near the city of Leberou with Alice, Gil, Vincent, and Echo courtesy of Uncle Oscar. Since things were still a bit awkward between Alice, Gil, and I, I stayed in a single room while everyone else were in pairs. We made sure not to bring up the subject, but it was easy to notice the electric currents being passed back and forth between Alice and Gil and the glare being shot at me from Vincent. It's to be expected since I'm leaving his brother hanging. As a result, Uncle Oscar decided to break out the booze to ease the tension causing havoc to break out. Thankfully, I don't get drunk and there was one person that was actually sober because they chose not to drink anything.

"It's so hot..." Alice complained as she started to strip.

"Alice, please don't! Not again!" I protested in a panic.

"Stay away from Oz, stupid rabbit!" Gil shouted angrily while swaying.

"What did you say to me, seaweed head?" Alice shot back at the wall.

"Stop bullying my brother!" Vincent commanded as he clung onto Gil's arm and pulled him close.

I sighed and turned my attention towards Echo who was sitting alone with her full cup of wine in her hands. She watched the drunken banter expressionlessly while constantly placing the rim of her glass by her lips and then placing it back down again. Thinking that getting some air would be good for us, I convinced her to go wander the town with me for a bit since everyone else had fallen asleep after using up so much energy. Silently, she agreed, so I took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

Bright city lights flashed like stars from afar as we took a stroll towards it. As we drew closer, joyous music and gentle laughter filled the air to reveal a festival of some kind. The buildings were decorated with blue lanterns and people walked around with feathers of the same hue. It all felt so warm and welcoming.

"What is this festival for?" I wondered aloud.

"The blue angel, Saint Bridget. She had fallen in love with a human, so everyone covers themselves in blue feathers to hide the angel's wings while she comes to earth," an unfamiliar female voice replied.

I turned to face the owner of the voice only to find Nova casually purchasing souvenirs without the presence of her friend, Mirella. It wasn't strange to see them separated, but I was surprised to be hearing her voice for the first time. When I asked her if Mirella was here, putting my confusion as to why she never speaks aside, she shook her head and simply handed me an envelope while informing me that Mirella was taking care of some business she needed to finish and gave Echo a dress that a shopkeeper tried to get her to wear to no avail. Not too long afterwards, she took her leave and Echo had left briefly to change, so I used this chance to release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Who knows what kind of public humiliation that girl could be planning...

"Oz-sama, Echo wants to go closer to see that," Echo requested upon her return.

My eyes followed her gaze that was focused on the fireworks up ahead. She excitedly pulled me along as we went closer for a better look before we stood and watched the show in awe. Feeling pleased, I asked her if she was happy which she answered with silence. Her hand flew to her chest and clutched at it as she murmured a quiet "yes".

"Thank you, Oz-sama..."

"Since the festival seems to be ending, why don't we participate in that?"

_What am I doing?_

I pointed at the area in the middle of the square where people were having a great time dancing the night away. Like a gentleman would, I properly asked her if she'd like to dance with me prior to taking her hand and pulling her into my pace. With ease, we stepped in tune with the music until we had merged into the crowd of dancers. Echo was a little uneasy since she didn't know how to dance, but I made sure to make her feel more comfortable with it. I've noticed that she hasn't been smiling lately, though she doesn't do it much anyway, so I wanted to see if I could lift her spirits somehow by doing this. _Is this betraying them? Gil and Alice?_

_Close your tired eyes, relax and then_

_Count from 1 to 10 and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down_

_But not this time_

_Way up in the air, you're finally free_

_And you can stay up there right next to me_

_All this gravity will try to pull you down_

_But not this time_

She flashed a tiny smile while averting my gaze as her form of thanks. In turn, I sang along with the original singer as we moved along with the flow. _I'm sorry, but for tonight, I will forget._

"When the sun goes down and the lights burn out

Then it's time for you to shine

Brighter than a shooting star

So shine no matter where you are

Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light

'Cause it's time for you to shine

Brighter than a shooting star

So shine no matter where you are tonight."

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

"Brighter than a shooting star

Shine no matter where you are tonight."

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts_

_And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts_

_Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out_

_But not this time_

"Let your colors burn and brightly burst

Into a million sparks that all disperse

And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down

But not this time."

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight._

Out of the blue, Echo suddenly insisted that we leave, as if spooked by something, before she took a quick moment to buy a pack of water bottles to bring back with us. During this time, I took a moment to catch my breath when suddenly a cloaked woman with an eerily familiar voice appeared in front of me to praised us on how well we did on the dance floor. With a mysterious grin, she gave me a feather hair pin to give to a girl before flitting away in a rush. When Echo came back with the water, I fastened the pin onto her hair as a souvenir causing her to blush heavily.

"Oz-sama, do you know what this pin means?" she questioned carefully.

"No. Not at all," I lied.

_I want you to be happy. That's all. But I can't do anything more than this. I know that, to you, I am something more, but to me you are an important friend. And there is someone else in your heart, isn't there?_

She turned so that her back faced me and started to walk back to the place we were staying at with a sense of embarrassment. It was not yet midnight and it was also summer break, so I attempted to convince Echo to head to the beach with me. She was a bit reluctant about it, but eventually she ended up giving in.

The waves crashed gently onto the shore as we took a stroll upon the warm sand. Upon finding a good place to sit, I kicked off my shoes and socks while she did the same before we both took a seat near the tide but not fully in the water. She stared down at her feet with melancholic eyes and then brought her hand up to her face.

"Zwei...was there," she whispered slowly.

"Echo-chan..."

She didn't correct me even though she disliked being called that. Based on that, it was easy to tell that she was unhappy. Kindly, I removed her hand from her face and told her the words that always reassured her at times like this.

"Echo-chan, you're a person too. You are special in your own way. You don't need to worry about being overshadowed by your sister when you have you're own charm."

She brought her legs close to her chest and hugged them.

"That's none of your concern..." she mumbled under her breath.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't matter," I replied sincerely. "Echo-chan, trust me."

Trying not to show me her face, she fell back on me so that her head was over my shoulder while I embraced her like a friend would. She didn't cry though. Instead, she murmured something almost too inaudible to hear.

"She was smiling..."

"Then you should smile too. You have that right."

She did not smile or cry. With steady hands, she simply clutched onto my shirt and breathed in and out while the waves overlapped over our feet.

I could feel nothing for her other than friendship, so I was okay with this. Being this close to her was safe. I just hope that this will be the end of this fruitless hope.

From my peripheral vision, I could see a faint twinkle in the distance. Echo noticed this too, so she quickly dragged me back to where everyone else was.

Much to my surprise, Gil had somehow woken up, wandered into my room, and then fell asleep again on the bed. As punishment, I placed a toy cat I found on the floor on Gil's head before deciding to lie down beside him. Spending time with Echo helped me realize something. No one can make my head spin like Gil. There was something that Gil had that was different than everyone else. The warmth he emitted wasn't the same as the warmth Alice and Echo gave off. I craved it. I needed it. My heart was loudly in my chest as I watched Gil mutter honest apologies to me. _Fortune teller-san, the person you spoke of was Gil isn't it? My most precious person._

It's funny. I've known this all along, felt my heart go crazy though I refused to acknowledge it, yet I'm only doing something now. I laughed weakly. What a fool I am.

_Tomorrow. I will tell him tomorrow._

**Well this sounds...iffy at best. I was trying to make Oz more insightful since he's technically older in this fic than in the actual manga, so instead of being ignorant, he actually has a general idea as to what it means to give the feather hairpin to a girl. Though it seems like it, Echo is not placed at the same level as Alice in terms of friendship (this may be clearer in the next few chapters), but Oz does genuinely care about them both (that and I do ship Oz and Echo together so I wanted to make it seem less like he was just treating him like another girl). Zwei has a real appearance in the next chapter along with a surprise and something shocking, so stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11: When Tomorrow Never Comes

**Author's note: Here's where things get serious. However, no matter what happens, do not try to kill me. Everything will be resolved in time. Manami Nightray: Hang in there. When things go down, eventually things should start going up again, so when the shocking scene happens, please stay with me! Deko-gasu: I try to update as much as I can. OzxEcho is a pairing I think is really sweet, so I couldn't resist writing it. They do kind of have a sibling like relationship. Zwei's part is going to be interesting rest assured.**

**Disclaimer: Only one thing (Mirella) is mine. Everything else (Pandora Hearts and Nova) is not.**

Chapter 11: When "Tomorrow" Never Comes

Gil's POV

The next morning, I was rudely awakened by a skull-splitting headache that was accompanied with sluggishness and slow brain processes. I stood up to get some aspirin to ease the pain only to notice a cat fall off my head and a sleeping Oz. Alarmed, I ran towards a wall an stared at Oz and the cat from afar as I tried to make sense out of what happened last night. _Okay. There was a mini party, Oz's uncle brought in some kind of juice, and then...what happened? There's a huge gap in my memory._

Cautiously, I moved towards the bed to see if I was hallucinating or dreaming to realize that this was all real and the cat was simply a lifelike toy. _So this is reality... But then, why is Oz here?_ I quietly tiptoed out the door to check the room number and saw that the room I was in was actually Oz's room meaning that I had somehow wandered in here unconsciously. Normally, I would've hurried back to my own room before anyone would notice my absence, but Echo was currently in the hallway, so I had no choice but to stay and wait it out.

_My head still hurts... Maybe I can check if the medicine cabinet in Oz's room has aspirin in it..._

Massaging my temples, I discreetly walked towards the en suite and carefully searched for the bottle of pills. Fortunately, I managed to find what I was searching for along with some complimentary water bottles sitting on the counter below, so I quickly took the medicine and then checked to see if Oz was still asleep. Much to my relief, he was which allowed me to scan the hallway again, that was now empty, and make my escape.

"...Yes...It's fine..." I heard a voice say in monotone. "...will speak to you today..."

Since it wasn't right to pry, I went in the opposite direction from where I heard the voice (the area where my room was) with plans to take a stroll. I might as well explain myself later. It was unfortunate that it was raining, but I remembered to bring an umbrella as a precaution and leave it on the rack near the front door, so it wasn't too bad. The rain was also pretty light making it an ideal setting for thinking as I walked.

_Oz..._

Flashback to a couple days ago...

_"I asked him," Alice stated clearly._

_I knew what she meant, yet I continued to walk as if I didn't hear her, so she repeated herself without a hint of anger, regret, happiness, or sadness. Understanding that she won't leave me alone until I reacted, I stopped and turned to face her._

_"What did he say?" I replied while resisting the urge to waver._

_"Nothing. He just called me his friend."_

_Should I be relieved or should I be afraid? I had no idea, so I just nodded. Her eyes began to fill with determination that left me frozen with concern. Her lips were moving and there was sound, but every word fell upon deaf ears. I was able to hear one thing though._

_"The deal is off. I'll do anything other than what I agreed to do..."_

_Will I tell him for a slight chance of having my feelings returned or will I keep this to myself for the sake of our friendship? Despite not saying anything, Alice continued to speak._

_"This means war."_

End of flashback.

Rather abruptly, I broke away from my thoughts to focus on the crosswalk I had reached that was almost devoid of all people. The rain was heavier now, so I decided to eat breakfast somewhere close before returning to the hotel where everyone was staying at. _If I remember correctly, there is a pretty good bistro a few floors up in the department store a block away._ The rain started to pour even harder, so I had no choice but to go with that plan.

Upon arriving at my destination, I spotted Alice, Sharon, Echo, and surprisingly, Ada sitting together having a serious conversation. I didn't plan on overhearing what they were talking about, but I was, to my misfortune, at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ada-chan, you don't have to do this. You no longer have any direct relationships, with an exception of your brother, that needs to be dealt with within the "Edge of the Abyss", right?" Sharon insisted calmly as she stirred her tea. "We can still fulfill our plan with three people. The fourth member just adds to the essentials."

Ada fumbled nervously as she tried to figure out the right words to say.

"Even so, I'd still like to join..." she mumbled as she lightly touched the small ring on her left hand. "There is something I'd like to do."

"I understand. Then all of you must temporarily sever any ties to the "Edge of the Abyss". In your case Ada-chan, you cannot tell your brother or anyone else about this. We are a team now. We are now the Bloody B-Rabbit."

That was all I was able to witness before I ran back into the rain to clear my mind._ I don't understand... Is this what Alice meant by war?_ It is a bad habit, but I really needed to smoke to calm down. I already had a pack of cigarettes in the drawer back at the hotel, so I found no reason to buy another pack since I was outside. They are pretty expensive as is.

Once I reached the hotel, I attempted to hide my frazzled nerves by grabbing a quick bite to eat from the café in the lobby instead of heading straight to my room. The only people who have not left the building yet, Oz, Vincent, and Oz's uncle, were all awake and eating breakfast while chatting idly. Well actually, Oz and his uncle were at one table doing just that while Vincent was sitting alone at another table stabbing away at his food. I pitied Vince and did not want to leave him alone, so I decided to sit with him which caused him to light up at the sight of me.

"Nii-san!" Vincent exclaimed with wide eyes. "Where were you this morning?"

"Sorry for worrying you, Vince. I was taking a walk outside. The rain wasn't as heavy when I left."

Vincent stared me down to check if I was hiding something only to find nothing. Sighing, he pulled out an envelope, my lighter, and my pack of cigarettes and handed them to me.

"The receptionist in the lobby asked me to give this to you. They insisted that they have no idea who the sender is. I also figured that you'd want your cigarettes, so I brought them for you."

I accepted the box, the lighter, and the envelope gratefully before finally starting to eat. Though I could've been focused on my food or on the person sitting beside me, I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation at the bistro. It didn't seem like anything hostile, yet I could not shake this uneasy feeling I have.

_"Adversity is headed your way both physically and mentally."_

_"This means war."_

_"We are now the Bloody B-Rabbit."_

Unsure of what to make of all this information, I stopped eating, covering it up with "I ate a little while I was out" to assure Vincent that I was okay, and then took the items he brought me up to the roof so I can smoke without bothering anyone else. Slowly but surely, the nicotine put me at ease as I blew out some smoke and watched it fade. Since it was still raining, I kept as close to the door as possible so that the cigarette wouldn't be put out. The hotel had a "No Smoking Indoors" rule, so I couldn't complain about this set up.

Now that I was comfortable, I took out the envelope and carefully opened it to check the contents. As if it were an omen, the rain became a storm accompanied by wind the moment I realized what I was looking at. _Echo and Oz at the Saint Bridget's Day Festival...and they were..._ My cigarette had already gone out due to the weather and light mist was starting to spray towards me, so I went back inside while stuffing the envelope and the photos back into my pocket. The lights had gone out due to the storm outside, but fortunately, I had a lighter to help me navigate.

Within the partially lit area, I could somewhat see the figure of a girl a few floors down. There are only eight floors in the building and many of the guests were situated on the second or third floor, so it was safe to assume that the shadow was on one of those floors (most likely the second floor). _It's probably Echo or Alice trying to return to their room..._ With my free hand, I clenched the spot where my heart was beating. _I didn't even know that he knew Echo._ If it were possible, I think my heart would've been stained black. _Who was I to get in the way of Oz's happiness?_ I do not have that right, and in that, I do not know my place.

I was close enough to see the figure now that belonged to a soaking wet Alice who had a sour expression on her face. It may be because of the inconvenience of having to take the stairs instead of an out of order elevator and the fact that it started to storm. She noticed me almost immediately and looked up to face me causing her to become briefly distracted and fall when she tried to take another step. What happened next was near instantaneous.

I reached out to catch her and pull her in, but the slipperiness of my own shoes decided that now was a good time to lose friction on me. Despite the fact that we were rivals and Alice tended to arm herself with barbs around me, I still didn't want her to get hurt. I put out my lighter and dropped it in the puddle indicating where I once stood, so that I can use both hands to shield her as I flipped our positions in midair and let myself take on the full impact. It was impossible to see where we would end up in the darkness, but I could tell that we were hitting the walls with enough force to keep rolling until we reached the bottom floor.

Pain. My back and my head were in so much pain that I started to lose consciousness. My eyed were filled with tears not because of my injuries, but due to how I felt earlier. We were both trying to force out feelings onto him, yet I believed that I was the worst out of the two of us. In the past, I swore that I would stand by him no matter what choice he made. _I guess I won't be upholding my promise. I'm sorry, Oz..._ After that one thought crossed my mind, I blacked out to the sound of people calling my name.

Oz's POV

When the lights went out in the hotel, I got the feeling that it was an attempt to hide something from me. It was strange to say the least. The sky was clear and there was nothing but good weather for the past few days, so why today? Why is it that the day I decide to take action is the same day that an indication of misfortune reveals itself out of the blue? Either way, I wasn't going to let this stop me.

Using my cellphone as a flashlight, I separated from Uncle Oscar to search for Gil while he left to look for an employee to ask if there is a backup generator or some flashlights somewhere. If Gil truly is the same "Gil" from my memories, then he must be searching frantically for me. Of course, ten years has passed, so he's probably a little different than what I remember.

After checking all of the areas on the first floor, I noticed that most of the employees were gone along with many of the guests. The chefs and busboys were still present as they waited for the lights to turn back on, but the receptionist, the porters, the janitors, and the maids were all out of sight. Though it was faint, I could hear complaining and panicking from the guests on the upper floors, so I started heading back to the opposite side of the hotel to see what was going on. Suddenly, the sound of something falling down the stairs echoed throughout the floor causing me to break into a sprint.

"Oi...Seaweed head, stop pretending..." I heard a voice say.

_Gil?_

"Hey...wake up!"

I picked up the pace in fear that something might have happened to my best friend. Honestly, I never would've expected this.

Shortly after I arrived at the base of the stairs, the lights came back on and kept me from seeing the tragic event for a short moment. I welcomed the distraction. There was no way to turn back time. On the floor below me, Gil laid unconscious with rivulets of blood trickling down his neck from his head. Nearby, Alice was shaking and calling out to him desperately. There were no tears shed by either of us. There was only me calming Alice down enough to be able to check Gil's pulse without any interruptions.

"Alice, I need you to call for an ambulance," I instructed her carefully as I wrapped Gil's head with my tie as a bandage. "He still has a pulse, but he may have a concussion."

I didn't know anything about dealing with this kind of thing which gave me no choice but to do whatever I could manage to do in the spur of the moment. Naturally, it didn't take long for Vincent, who came with some employees in tow, to find out about what happened to his brother, so everyone in the area kept their distance from the infuriated sibling (with an exception of Alice and I). He shot piercing glares at us, thinking that we did this to Gil, until he noticed something familiar within Gil's pocket. Scowling, he pulled out an envelope with the words "To Gilbert Nightray-sama" written in neat blue script before taking out his cellphone to make a private call. By then, the paramedics had arrived causing everyone to focus on Gil, but I was still able to hear Vincent hiss out a single sentence before snapping his phone closed.

"Zwei, meet me at Bicêtre Hospital _now_."

As much as I wanted to know more, I was too worried about Gil to look into how this all happened. With some convincing, Vincent and I were given permission to ride in the ambulance with Gil and the paramedics while Alice, now only partially shaken, and Echo, who had finally arrived at the scene, rode with Uncle Oscar. Since there were other people, including Gil, in the vehicle with Vincent and I, there was no way that Vincent could unleash his wrath upon me. He did, however, express discomfort upon opening the envelope and seeing the photos inside. With a clipped tone, he told me to take a look at the pictures before shoving them into my hands.

_This is...!_

In my hands, pictures of Echo and I at the festival and at the beach stared back at me coldly as if what I did last night was wrong. _Were these the last things Gil saw before he ended up like this?_ I sighed inwardly. _Gil, you idiot..._

To hide my guilt, I didn't show any reactions, but I did feel regret for not giving enough thought towards Echo's concern. _Maybe if I did that, then Gil wouldn't have been in this situation._

Once we arrived at the hospital, everyone was urged to sit in the waiting room outside of the emergency room while Gil was pushed on ahead. At this point, Zwei had arrived causing Echo to shrink in her seat and look away as a reflex. Recalling the phone call, Vincent stood up and followed her to a different area of the hospital to speak in private. With the two of them gone, there was only an uneasy group of people left waiting for the results.

**Sorry if Oz's part sounded like I wrote it half-asleep. I ended up drawing a blank when I got that far which was strange since so much came to me when I was writing Gil's scenes. Bicêtre is a real hospital in Paris by the way. Also, if anything is left unexplained, then don't mind it. It'll be explained in another chapter. Nothing else to say but Gil is not dead! He is fine, but his troubles (and Oz's) are not over yet. Oh, and Zwei is not obedient to Vincent in this chapter because she's blinded by her love for him. And with that, hope you guys will continue to stay with me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Who are you to me?

**Author's note: I'm back again. Exams (not finals), the need to play Devil Survivor (awesome game), the need to watch translared Dramatical Murder playthroughs, and prom (which is today) made it so that I couldn't updare right away, so you have my sincerest apologies. That aside, there will be characters from Crimson-Shell mentioned in this chapter since I gave the other PH characters roles already (that may not have shown up yet) and I didn't want to use any more OCs. You don't have to read Crimson-Shell to understand what's going on though. Manami Nightray: I'm glad to have you're support. It looks like I'm getting the drama part down kinda sorta based on your reaction. jellybean-hearts: Gil's fine. I wouldn't kill him off. Thanks for notifying me about Pandora Hearts being updared. I ship BreakXReim even more now! Deko-gasu: I'm glad to see you pleased with this. I wasn't too sure about how well I wrote the last chapter especially in the second half. The darker parts of a drama are the best parts! CatXtopia: Thanks so much for the compliments. Knowing that you and my other reviewers are having mixed emotions makes me believe that I'm starting to do a bit better as a writer. I hope to hear from you again as I continue to updare!**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. Pandora Hearts=not mine (Jun Mochizuki). Crimson-Shell=not mine (Jun Movhizuki). Nova=not mine (jellybean-hearts). Collide (the song)= not mine (Howie Day). Mirella=mine.**

**Review quota is the same as always: 2-3+ reviews**

Chapter 12: Who are you to me?

Oz's POV

_It's been an hour. How bad are his injuries?_

By the time the doctor came out to talk to us while the nurses wheeled Gil away to another room, Vincent had returned without Zwei and immediarely asked about Gil's condition. The doctor spoke in a quiet tone as he assured us that everything is fine and that patient did have a concussion and several bruises, but was alright physically. Partially relieved, we all spoke up to thank the doctor before allowing him to question us about how this all happened.

"He slipped and fell down the stairs."

We all turned to Alice who spoke up with a small voice. She seemed uneasy causing Vincent to become highly suspicious and give off a skeptical expression. The doctor nodded in understanding, not paying any consideration towards the tense atmosphere, before asking for specifics.

"He was on the second floor from what I could tell and he looked like he was wet from the rain. There was also a power outage, so he must have slipped."

That's a lie. I knew Alice well enough to tell when she was lying, but I wanted to know why she was doing so now. Unfortunarely, this was not the right time or place, so I did not press the matter. Instead, I simply decided to ask her about it on a larer dare.

"The patient should be waking up any time now, so it should be okay to visit him in the room," he informed us neutrally as he cut into my thoughts. "He'll be in Room 311. A nurse outside will escort you."

Everyone began to file out of the room wordlessly, still worried if anything else happened _non_physically, except for me who willingly remained in the room to speak with the doctor. _Now that I think about it, Doctor Baskerville looks a lot like Echo and Zwei. _As if to prove my suspicions correct, Echo looked back him and somehow communicared with him in a way that only close relatives could before he nodded for her to follow while we had a privare conversation about the entire situation.

"Doctor Baskerville-"

"Les."

Even their insistence to be called only by their first name is the same.

"Les-san, what do you mean by he's fine physically?"

I had a few guesses, but I wanted to be sure before jumping to conclusions.

"The damage to the skull isn't significant, however, there is still a strong possibility that he may suffer some amnesia. I will be questioning him larer to see if my hypothesis is correct and to gauge the severity of the brain damage."

_Gil, you truly are an idiot..._

"Thank you, Les-san."

"No... Thank you, Oz-kun."

I blinked. _Did Echo-chan talk to him about me?_

Reading the confusion on my face, he nodded solemnly. Without changing his expression, he explained why he was grareful towards me which, as I expected, was due to the kindness I showed Echo. He also told me that even though she strongly cares for me I can let her go if I don't love her. By doing that, she wouldn't be hurt in the long run. It was a feeling I understood very well.

Having nothing else to say, the two of us decided to head to where everyone else was to check up on Gil as well. As we walked, he warned me that I would lose everything if I didn't deal with all of my relationships properly. Strangely enough, despite his depressing demeanor, Les also assured me that if the people I had ties to really cared then they would understand if I explained myself properly giving his words a more optimistic outlook. With earnest eyes, he gave me a side glance and asked me if I had made my decision on what to do from here. I had no intention of abandoning Gil, so I nodded firmly._I'm not going to keep this to myself. I'm not going to run away anymore. Not like before._

Suddenly, a cheery nurse appeared out of nowhere to hug Les from behind as she expressed overwhelming joy for being able to see her dear friend. Unfazed by what was happening to him, he pried her off of him and greeted her in a monotone voice as usual. Brushing his lack of enthusiasm aside, she smiled happily as she asked him if he was willing to join her for lunch.

"I can't right now, Melissa. I have a patient to take care of right now," Les replied as he opened the door to Gil's room and entered.

"You and Robin are both too busy! I also heard that you could've taken your lunch break already," the nurse called Melissa complained. "Can I at least help with something?"

"I'm just going to ask the patient some questions to see if his memory has been affected by the accident."

To add to his comment, Les handed over a clipboard containing the list of questions to Nurse Melissa to look over, so that she would understand that there was no need for multiple people to complete this task. Unfortunarely, she was not satisfied with this in the slightest and ended up criticizing the list by saying that it wouldn't fully reveal whether or not he suffered memory loss. Sighing, Les gave in and asked if Melissa would like do the task for him while he went to go get his lunch. She eagerly agreed to do the job as she pushed Les out of the room and then made a request to have everyone wait outside while she questioned Gil on how much he remembered before today. To help with the questioning, Uncle Oscar handed Nurse Melissa some photos of everyone that was here, members of the band, and some other pictures he hoped may help Gil in some way before he finally agreed to leave the room.

Gil's POV

_You need to wake up._

"Oz...?"

_Didn't you have something you needed to tell me when I returned?_

"I..."

No noise left my mouth after I uttered that one letter.

"Oz, I'm sorry, but I..."

Yet again, there was no sound even after speaking those few words. Constantly, I continued to try to finish my sentence to no avail. Something was missing... There is something within my grasp I am losing sight of, but... A vision of Oz smiling flashed briefly in my mind. ...what have I forgotten?

Suddenly, a flurry of vague images passed through my mind like a film reel. I knew who they were, but there was something about the scenes that made my heart feel like it was being wrenched out of my chest for reasons I didn't know. Once I laid eyes on the last vision, I felt myself get pulled under by a sudden rush of gravity.

I was falling.

"You have people waiting for you, so why don't you wake up?"

As if the voice was a beacon of light, I reached out towards it and willed for my eyes to open and for me to awaken from my slumber. What I saw after that was not something familiar to me, but it was definitely expected.

"Great! You're awake. How are you feeling?" a nurse asked as she approached my bed.

"I'm okay," I replied groggily. "How long have I been out?"

"Over an hour but not too long. It's twelve now."

With some difficulty due to the pain from my injuries, I tried to sit up and talk, but the nurse insisted that I should just relax while she helped me sit up. Afterwards, she gently asked if it was okay for her to question me about my personal life for medical purposes causing me to become a little nervous. Noticing this, she promised that she would only ask about things on the surface unless I allowed her to dig deeper which calmed me down enough to agree. After all, I wanted to know what I was missing as well.

First off, she started off by asking for my name to check if I remembered my identity. _Gilbert Nightray._ I voiced what I believed and knew I was seeing while she responded with a cheerful "Correct." Next up, she pulled out several photos and instructed me to name the people in them from left to right. It was another simple task I fulfilled with ease. _So then, what have I forgotten?_

"That's right. Just a couple more questions," the nurse assured me kindly. "You don't have to say anything deep. Simply tell me who each person is to you."

She put aside all the pictures except for Reim's, so that I could start off with the last person I named. Honestly, we're not that close so I don't know him that well, but I did know that he is a hard-working person that I respected, that he is a good friend of Break's, and that he is the manager of the band "Edge of the Abyss". Nodding, she switched to Break's photo and recited the words, "What about this person?"

Break was someone I had mixed feelings about. He was a lot like Oz in the way that he liked teasing me and also different than him because he sometimes gives off an air of strong hostility around certain people and he isn't so self-sacrificial. However, in the end, I held him in high regard because he taught me about music and how to play both the piano and the guitar and he gave me good advice from time to time as well.

_But wait, what were we talking about at those times though?_

The nurse didn't comment on my lapse in memory as she switched to the next person: Elliot. Despite the way he acts around me, I truly care about Elliot and think of him as a brother even though we are not relared by blood, but to be honest, I don't like it when he flies into a rage. As I described Elliot to the nurse, she giggled a bit and pointed out that I was acting somewhat comical when I spoke about him. She believed that he must think of me as family too which I couldn't help but agree on. He may be sharp-tongued on the outside, but on the inside, I knew that he is a good person especially since he is the only person to truly accept Vincent and I into the family.

"Vincent? Is he your brother?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. Despite how attached he is to me, he is still my brother and is very important to me.

"I can see you're close. You sound happy," the nurse pointed out. "Now why don't you tell me about Leo Baskerville?"

Once again, like Reim, I didn't know Leo too well, but I did know that he is "Edge of the Abyss's" bassist, a friend of Elliot's, and his relationship with him is similar to the one I share with Oz. As always, there was a nod, the switching of photos, and a repeared question. This time, she asked about Echo.

_Echo..._

Out of all the people I knew little about, she would have to be the biggest question mark in my mind. Now more than ever. She is a fellow bodyguard and Vincent's acquaintance, I could remember that much, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was missing. Something that has to do with Oz...

A sharp pain jolted me back to reality as I broke away from my moment of silence. This worried the nurse as she asked if I was alright and if I needed any painkillers. I shook my head and urged her to continue. Hesitating, she took out Alice and Oz's photos, but decided not to say anything this time since I already knew what she was going to say. To me, these two people are the most important people to remember.

_Alice..._

She is...my childhood friend and rival. Alice, Oz, and I were always together, but there was a sense of hostility always radiating off of her towards her. But...why? I looked at Oz's photo for any chance of getting answers only to be hit by an even larger wave of pain to my heart and to my head. In response to the pain, I clenched one hand over my heart and placed the other hand over my head before grimacing as I informed her that he is my best friend and that I was well enough to go on.

Uneasily, she agreed and pulled out the remaining two photos of Oscar Vessalius and Ada Vessalius for me to talk about. By the time I finished telling her about what I knew about the two of them, the pain from trying to remember had subsided and she had finished getting all the concern in her eyes, she promised me that she'll get someone to send lunch in while she leaves to fetch the doctor.

Oz's POV

"What is the verdict?" Les immediarely questioned the moment Melissa left the room.

Frowning, she handed over the clipboard before turning to where Alice, Echo, and I were sitting to apologize in a tone loud enough for only the three of us to hear. Based on that, I knew something had gone wrong, so I started to grow anxious as a result. As she took her leave, Les assured everyone first and foremost that Gil was fine and that he would make a speedy recovery soon. After that, he asked Uncle Oscar and Vincent to leave while he speaks with the remaining three in privare. Vincent wasn't too pleased about this, but he followed the doctor's directions obediently anyway.

Once everyone has exited the room, Les quickly went straight to the point as he questioned us about whether or not Gil experienced something traumatic or stressful prior to the accident. Alice grew tense beside me as she shook her head vehemently. Echo mumbled a quiet "No" while staring blankly at the floor. Les and I could clearly see that they had something to hide, but neither of us commented on it. Instead, he allowed them to leave the room to wait with the others, but insisted that I stay here for a while longer.

"I apologize for being unprofessional, but I need to ask: What is the relationship between you and Gilbert Nightray? I swear on my job that won't speak of this to anyone else."

"We're best friends," I answered simply. "Did Gil-?"

"He experienced great pain when he tried to recall something concerning you, Alice Baskerville, and Echo. It seems he may have dissociative amnesia. You can also say that he has repressed memories."

_Dammit Gil._

I knew what he had forgotten. Of all the things he could've lost, it ended up being _those_ memories. In a strange manner, I started to laugh. _If that's the case, then I'll..._

"You should proceed with caution of you intend to help bring back his memories," Les cut in gravely. "There may be some things he'd prefer to keep forgotten."

Aware of the possible repercussions, I nodded and then sent Uncle Oscar a text saying that I would be staying with Gil for a little while longer, so they can go on ahead and get lunch. Meanwhile, Les looked over the notes one more time before taking his leave. My first plan of action is to have Gil remember through music. Closing the door behind me after slipping into the room, I approached Gil, who was lying back with his eyes closed, and began to sing his favorite song.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

I didn't realize how absorbed I was into the song until I saw Gil's reaction. His back was arched forward as he clutched at his heart and flashed me a weak smile. _Shit._

"Hey Oz. What's up?"

I didn't know what to say. He looked pitiful like that. And at that moment, things only began to fall farther.

The door flew open and Vincent appeared in time to see something he shouldn't have witnessed. In anger, he moved in front of Gil and glared as he spoke a single poisonous sentence.

"Stay away from my brother."

**Dun dun dunnnnn! What will happen next? Will Gil regain his memories? What will Alice and Echo do? Stay tuned~ Just a little note, when Les is warning Oz about the danger of getting back Gil's memories, he is referring to a time when a comrade of his (in Crimson Shell) went into a deep sleep (not death) after the death of the person she loved. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bittersweet Relationships

**Author's note: This chapter is similar to Chapter 7 in the way that it goes back into Elliot and Leo's past. However, this time, Vincent has a major role. Be prepared for a shock. This is a drama after all~ (Watch the ElliotxLeo video Like we used to for a better idea) Manami Nightray: Don't worry! Everything will turn out for the better. The happy ending will take a while though. CatXtopia: It makes me happy to see another Crimson-Shell reader! Vincent is an overprotective brother. He's just worried about Gil. He'll come around. Maybe. Deko-gasu: The repressed memory is mild. He forgot the memories pertaining to his love for Oz. Break will have a different role.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mirella and the usual 2-3+ quota stands. Of course, it's optional, but it acts as a motivational factor.**

Chapter 13: Bittersweet Relationships

Oz's POV

Since there was only a couple more days of our vacation left, we made the unanimous decision to leave as soon as Gil was discharged. True to his word, Vincent made sure to keep me away from his brother at all times during the period when he was in the hospital and afterwards. This irritated me since I needed to talk to him, but Vincent is a tenacious one. Feeling that "The Blue Angel" café was the best place to think in peace, I took a stroll to that area, placed an order, and then began to think._ There has to be another way to get to him._

I had a number of options, yet I did by want to use most of them because it would end up with me having to explain my intentions. After some thought, I narrowed it down to two possible choices. I could either ask Elliot to act as a distraction for me (since they are brothers) or I can go to Break for help (since he was Gil's teacher). Both were not the most ideal routes due to the terrible relationship between Break and Vincent and the awkward relationship between Gil and Elliot, but it was better than being interrogated. Somehow, I get the feeling that Break and Elliot already knew more than what they give away.

I started off with Elliot who wasn't very pleased to hear my ideas upon arriving at the café. Actually, that would be an understatement. He was completely _livid_.

"No," Elliot replied firmly.

"You don't get along with Vincent?" I wondered even though that didn't seem to be the case on the surface.

"That's not it. Besides, my reasons are none of your concern!" he snapped.

Understanding why Elliot was acting like this, Leo closed the book he was reading to give him a quick whack to the head to shut him up. Before Elliot could protest, he shot him a look and pointed out that he was making a scene causing him to simmer down a bit. Of course, he was still bitter as he expressed his belief that things like this should be taken care of by the individual before dragging Leo out of the building while muttering something about practicing elsewhere.

"Well that went well," a familiar voice commented in a playful tone.

I turned to face Break who was casually eating the remains of a Galette de Rois in the table ahead of me which was strange since the table was empty a minute ago. Reim greeted me in his place before the two of them stood up and moved to my table to talk.

"Why is it that Elliot flew into a rage when talking about Vincent?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't. We are talking about that sewer rat after all."

"Oz-sama, do you mind keeping what I'm about to tell you a secret?"

I nodded. He looked so serious that I started to wonder what exactly Vincent did to Elliot to cause him to react that way. With a sigh, he admitted that he didn't feel comfortable revealing other people's secrets like this, so Break did so in his place.

"You are aware that Elliot and Leo are in a relationship, right? Well, that was not always the case. Have you heard about who Elliot used to date?"

I was relieved to hear the words "used to" because it only annoyed me to be reminded of my younger sister's relationships. To continue the conversation, I made it known that I did know who Elliot used to date.

"He's mentioned it before."

"While Elliot was dating Ada, Leo was in a relationship with an unlikely person as well."

Automatically, I knew who he was referring to, but I just couldn't believe it. Elliot and Leo were practically inseparable, so it was only natural that I'd be speechless over this tidbit.

"The nature of their relationship infuriated Elliot, so his friendship with Leo was strained for awhile. However, something Leo admitted fixed their relationship and created the bond they have now."

With a solemn expression, Reim gave his own input concerning the story Break finished telling me.

"To fill the void of not having the one they wanted, they sought solace in each other."

There was no need for him to say anything more. It was easy to see what kind of relationship Leo and Vincent. I just never would've expected that from Leo. He must have really loved Elliot to have done this so that he could be with Ada. As for Vincent, he...towards Gil...

_"You need to be careful. If you don't take care of your relationships properly, then you'll lose everything."_

I had to prove to him that I could take care of him without hurting him. Like Ada is to me, Gil is very dear to Vincent. There is only one option left to try.

"Break, can you-"

"No."

_Dammit! Did he overhear us earlier?_

"But I can teach you how to play the piano. Gilbert performed the piece in that pocket watch of yours, didn't he?"

As I recalled what Gil told me when he gave me the pocket watch, I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it to listen closely to the soft melody that flowed from it. The notes gave the tune a dark, haunting feeling that I hadn't noticed before, but gradually grew lighter as if to describe a transition of some kind. With a grin, Break instructed me to give the name of the song. Almost instantaneously, the name came to mind even though no one had ever told me what it was.

_Oz. This song was named after me._

Upon hearing the end of the song, I reread the message inscribed onto the inside and noticed a sticker coated in gold paint covering part of the message. Gently, I scratched off the paint and the sticker with my nails to reveal the one thing Gil wanted to tell me all those years ago.

_Happy Birthday Oz. I hope that you'll continue to smile for years to come. -Gil_

_P.S. I love you._

_Shit_. Tears stung at my eyes as I tried to hold back the urge to let them fall. He shouldn't have his this from me. If he had told me sooner, then maybe he would've been okay. This is all my fault.

"Oz-kun, tears won't fix what has already happened," Break pointed out in a heavy tone. "So I'll tell you what I've told Gilbert when I became his teacher. If there's one person you wish to protect, you must be cruel enough to get rid of everything else. Because no one can get back what they have lost."

I've made my choice, so I can't turn back now even if it means hurting others. I need to move forward. I need to talk to Gil.

"I accept your offer."

The date has been set. After band practice is finished for the day, I have an hour long lesson with Break for the next few weeks. Now that everything was settled, Break announced that he would be heading back home while Reim paid the bill. He knitted his brows with a sigh and agreed to the task without complaint.

Feeling slightly curious, I questioned him about the nature of the relationship between the two of them to verify my own thoughts. He flashed a small smile in response and then replied with a single line.

"That's a story for another day."

**I'm sorry for making another short chapter! I've been busy and this is actually the outcome of changing my mind several times about whether to make this an "Alice" chapter or a drama-filled chapter. I did choose the latter, but I was pretty worried about my portrayal of these characters. I've read several different fanfictions including crack ones like Vincent and Leo and Oz and Leo causing my ships to become a little weird. I also didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable by saying what Vincent and Leo were outright, so I left it to your interpretation. Anyway, the next chapter will introduce the group "Bloody B-Rabbit", so be prepared for it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Band Clash

**Author's note: My summer is filled with too much stuff. College is a pain... And I was really looking forward to multiple updates. :( Anyway, to spice things up a bit (even though I've done a lot already), I added another band to the mix. The PH girls need more love and I don't mean just Alice and Sharon. Of course, there will be a little bit of "Piano Lessons with Xerxes Break" in this too. CatXtopia: Vincent and Leo do have a good relationship in the manga too, so I thought it would be okay. The pocket watch inscription is a little cheesy, but I think it's cute. I'm glad you liked it too! Manami Nightray: He will soon. However, all relationships have obstacles they must overcome (I read too much shoujo manga), so Oz will need to deal with that first. Deko-gasu: In the end, there will have to be an "Alice" chapter because Oz can't leave anything left unresolved if he wants to be with Gil. I'm relieved that you're okay with the change in direction though. I was pretty worried. Well, I guess that's all I need to say.**

**Review please~**

**Disclaimer: I own one thing. Mirella. Nothing else. The song is called Get Outta My Way by Kylie Minogue**

**Chapter 14: Band Clash**

Gil's POV

_How many days has it been since Vince put me on this "lockdown"?_

Normally, I would've checked my phone, but Vincent confiscated it as soon as we returned to Reveille, so I had to check the small calendar I kept on the dresser near my bed. _Three days. That means tomorrow I have to return to work, so I'll have a little freedom from all of this. However, that also means that Vincent will be keeping an eye on me to restrict my movement._

I sighed as I moved the hair out of my face and stared at the ceiling. He was doing this for my protection, I understand that, but keeping me cooped up in my room is too much. Vincent is here, so I'm not exactly lonely, yet I couldn't rid myself of the empty feeling in my chest. _What should I do?_ I wondered somberly. I let my head loll towards the windowsill and watched the toy raven sitting silently with its bright, black eyes.

"Raven... I feel like you're important to me, but...why?" I murmured softly as I played with its little hat.

Maybe I can ask someone tomorrow, and hopefully I can try to figure out what Oz means to me.

Oz's POV

A few hours after my meeting with Break and Reim, a text arrived to remind me of the band meeting tomorrow to discuss the gigs that will be happening over the remaining course of summer. As much as I wanted to be eager for tomorrow due to the fact that I'll finally get to see Gil, I knew that he'd still have difficulties getting to me with Vincent around. I had to stick to the plan. In order to talk to Gil, I'll need to lure him out at the right time. Tomorrow, unfortunately, is not that time.

It was, however, a time of great change.

Upon arriving at the company building, I noticed that the girls were absent and Lacie was once again smiling as if she has a secret. Showing no concern over Lacie's suspicious smile, Reim informed us of our upcoming concert scheduled in a few days. Quite unusually though, he mentioned that there will be a band opening for us even though we're still new ourselves. Apparently, they will be performing at The Abyss tonight and they are known as "Bloody B-Rabbit".

Elliot and Leo were uninterested in the rookie group, but Break seemed to know something about them by the way he didn't appear to be all too pleased with the news. Actually, now that I think about it, everyone was focused on something other than our next gig including myself. I just could not stop staring at the bandages that were wrapped around Gil's head. _Don't think about it, Oz!_

Trying to think of something else, my mind wandered to the question concerning Alice and Echo's absence. They've never missed a meeting before, so it was pretty strange. _Maybe I should visit Alyss and ask her about it. Watching Bloody B-Rabbit might be a good experience too._ After a little more thought, I decided to go with that plan meaning that I'd have quite a bit on my plate today.

Once we finished our discussion and practiced a little, Reim told everyone what time the Bloody B-Rabbit would be performing, in case anyone was interested, prior to Break handing me a piece of paper with his address and a time. Since there was still time to kill, I decided to get some advice from Mirella while informing her of the upcoming concert, so that she wouldn't attempt to publicly humiliate me again. And with that, I headed out the company doors in the direction of The Black Snake.

"Hello Oz. It certainly has been awhile," Mirella commented upon noticing my arrival. "I heard you were at the St. Bridget's Day festival. How was it? Was it fun? Nova just told me it was crowded."

Like a bad dream, images of what happened over the course of the trip flashed into my mind causing me to go silent for a moment. _So much for killing time... _With a sigh, I honestly gave my opinion about this festival before everything went downhill which she responded to with a firm nod.

"Sorry for stepping on that land mine. How about I make it up to you with a little bit of gossip? It'll benefit you. I promise."

I did want to get my mind off the "Gil incident", so I listened close to what she had to say. Quite eagerly, she informed me that the members of the band Bloody B-Rabbit were all people I knew well, but didn't say who they were. She did, however, tell me that this new band intends to rival Edge of the Abyss by "outperforming" us at our own concert. As she predicted, her information was relevant, but hearing this also made me concerned about her capabilities as the Elliot fan club president.

"So this band is planning on showing us up?"

"It's just a rumor, but there's only one way to find out. I have a backstage pass if you want it. You can always make it up to me later."

Of course, I didn't have any say in the matter. She quickly shoved the pass into my hands and grinned excitedly. Well, at least this gives me the opportunity to find out what I'm up against.

For the rest of the time I had before my lesson, I helped Mirella work on my costume design for the next gig while she rambled on and on about different themes and styles depending on the season. Once that was done and over with, I hurried to the address Break gave me (which surprisingly lead to Sharon's house) and followed a servant to Break's room where he was watching Reim perform the final measures of the piece.

"Oz-kun, you're here. Why don't you try playing a piece so I can gauge your ability?"

Hearing those words felt nostalgic to me for some reason as I took Reim's place in front of the piano and started to play the simplest part of the score in front of me. And just like that, it hit me. The reason why I felt nostalgic upon hearing those words was because Jack once uttered those lines as well. However, the reactions of the audience is different compared to back then. Break maintained a calm facade throughout the whole thing and Reim awkwardly tried to listen without judging me right off the bat unlike Alice, Jack, Glen, and Lacie who all looked rather tired. It was strange.

Once I came to a finish, I noticed Break pull out a pair of earplugs he put in his ears without my knowing before he giving me very blunt criticism in the form of ventriloquism.

According to him, or more specifically, a doll called Emily, I was apparently terrible at playing this particular instrument, but I was too absorbed to notice how bad I sounded. Reim was kinder about expressing the same sentiment, yet it didn't change the fact that I needed a lot of work. After Break played a recording as proof, there was no way for me to label their words as false.

"Do you intend to give up?" Break questioned with a smirk.

"No."

"Then you have until before the Battle of the Bands to complete this. If you are part of a band associated with Pandora, then you are required to participate in the event as a test to see if the band will continue to be backed. I'm assuming you have to return home once summer is over, correct?"

_How did he-?_

Unable to read him, I simply nodded.

"The Battle of the Bands is set to be held a few weeks before the end of the break, so you'll need to practice as much as possible before you can even attempt making your own song. For today though, we'll stop here or you'll end up missing part of the performance. Starting tomorrow, you will be coming here to practice every day except on concert days at the same time and place."

Since I did have plans after this, I agreed to his terms and raced out the door in a hurry. I was already cutting it close anyway. Fortunately, I am good friends with Alyss which allow me to skip the line and go straight in, but even that will be rendered pointless if I'm late.

With mere minutes to spare, I arrived just in time to see Alyss go up on stage and introduce the debuting band like she did for the Edge of the Abyss. In this case though, it would be a lie to say I wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see four very familiar people enter the stage. _Red eyes... Long dark hair... There's no mistaking it._

"Alice?" I blurted out quickly before shutting my mouth.

It wasn't only her. Sharon, Echo-chan, and even Ada were all accompanying her in all this.

"Hello everyone. We're Bloody B-Rabbit and we'll be performing Get Outta My Way. Please support us," Sharon recited as if she has been practicing this several times now.

Alice took a deep breath, and once the music began to play, started to sing wholeheartedly the song that would be the beginning of our greatest battle.

Alice

_"What's the worst thing that could happen to you?_

_Take a chance tonight and try something new_

_You're gettin' boring, you're, oh, so boring_

_And I don't recognize the zombie you turn into."_

Sharon

_"Don't worry 'cause tonight I've got you_

_You can take a seat, do what you normally do_

_I'm about to let you see_

_This is what'll happen if you ain't givin' your girl what she needs."_

Echo

_"Leave you, move on to a perfect stranger_

_You talk, I walk, wanna feel the danger_

_See me with him and it's turning you on_

_It's got me saying, getting me back at the end of the song."_

Ada

_"Get outta my way, get outta my way_

_Got no more to say, he's takin' your place_

_Get outta my way, way outta my way_

_Got no more to say, he's takin' your place_

_Get outta my..."_

Sharon

_"Now I've got a taste, I wanna explore_

_Ain't goin' to waste, no, not any more_

_You're goin' hard now to win my heart but_

_Too many times now you've been comin' up short."_

Echo

_"Don't worry 'cause tonight I've got you_

_You can take a seat, do what you normally do_

_I'm about to let you see_

_This is what'll happen if you ain't givin' your girl what she needs."_

Ada

_"Leave you, move on to a perfect stranger_

_You talk, I walk, wanna feel the danger_

_See me with him and it's turning you on_

_It's got me saying, getting me back at the end of the song."_

Alice

_"Get outta my way, get outta my way_

_Got no more to say, he's takin' your place_

_Get outta my way, way outta my way_

_Got no more to say, he's takin' your place_

_Get outta my..."_

Echo

_"You know I ain't going home 'cause I wanna stay_

_But I won't be alone, no, I have the way_

_Now I showed you what I'm made of_

_This is what'll happen if you ain't givin' your girl what she needs."_

Ada

_"Leave you, move on to a perfect stranger_

_You talk, I walk, wanna feel the danger_

_See me with him and it's turning you on_

_It's got me saying, getting me back at the end of the song."_

Sharon

_"Get outta my way, get outta my way_

_Got no more to say, he's takin' your place_

_Get outta my way, way outta my way_

_Got no more to say, he's takin' your place_

_Get outta my..."_

Alice

_"You know I ain't going home_

_But I won't be alone_

_Now I showed you what I'm made of_

_Now I showed you what I'm made of."_

The crowd cheered and applauded enthusiastically while shouting for an encore, but all I could register was the way Alice and Echo-chan looked directly at me with an expression of challenge (though Echo-chan was much more subtle about it). _Why? Were they really trying to rival Edge of the Abyss? I need to know..._

With Mirella's backstage pass in hand, I made my way to the band's waiting room to talk to the members of Bloody B-Rabbit. _I'm sorry Gil, but there are still some loose ends left_. There were not many people with backstage passes due to their greenhorn status, so it wasn't long before I was standing in front of four girls who knew me very well.

"Hello Oz-sama. Thank you for coming," Sharon commented politely upon noticing my presence. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

"I did. It'll be a pleasure to hear you play again soon," I replied in an equally polite and rather awkward manner. "Is it alright if I speak to Alice in private for a minute?"

Instead of letting her speak, Alice sent her a message with a look, triggering a nod from Sharon, before walking out the door and leading me into another room. Once we were sure that no one could hear us, she waited for me to speak. I'm guessing it must have been obvious that I had a lot of things I needed to say. To be honest, I couldn't say that she was wrong to think that.

_Do you know what really happened to Gil back then? Did you mean to help form this band for the sake of stealing the limelight from Edge of the Abyss? Are you angry at me for not giving you a proper answer to your question?_ All of those questions filled my mind as they waited to spill out of my mouth, but the words that left my lips were none of those. Despite how much I wanted to know what Alice was hiding, I decided to trust her instead.

"Are you alright?"

She was shocked to say the least. Most likely, she expected an interrogation. As a result from receiving something else, she curtly insisted that she was fine while trembling lightly.

"I'm fine. He slipped. I'm not lying."

Treading carefully, I placed my hand over her head to pet her for a brief moment.

"I believe you."

And at that moment, she told me everything in hysterics and with teary eyes. It was true that Gil had slipped, but she was the first one to do the exact same thing. He intended to cushion the blow for her, but ended up doing more than that which lead to his current condition. She blamed herself incessantly for this and it was hurting her so much.

I hated to watch her do this. Alice shouldn't be crying. She should be smiling. It was an accident. She shouldn't have to cry when I'm the one at fault. The next thing I knew, I was singing to her softly until the minute her tears stopped falling. With a tiny smile, she wiped her face and spoke a single, heavy line.

"I love you, Oz."

Not thinking clearly, I started to say something without knowing how to get the message across.

"Alice, I-"

_I what? I know who I'm in love with, but there was no way for me to say it at a time like this._

"Save it for after we compete against each other."

_The Battle of the Bands. It'll be D-Day in more ways than one then._

It was obvious that was what she meant by "compete", so I just nodded. There was nothing else I could do anyway since she was already walking out the door while I was giving her my reply.

Naturally, Sharon immediately hit me with her harisen upon noticing Alice's swollen eyes and falsely accused me of doing inappropriate things to her. Echo-chan avoided my gaze and Ada watched the scene in shock as she asked me if Sharon's words were true. Since it wasn't right for me to reveal what really happened between Alice and I, I gave them all an edited version of what happened in order to get Sharon to stop hitting me and allow me to head back home to think things through.

_Battle of the Bands... Gil... Alice... Echo-chan..._

_Father..._

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? I'm guessing sort of. Sorry for the really long wait once again. This chapter is basically a flag to represent the fact that this fic will be ending soon even though I still have no clue when that will be. Oz's inability to play instruments was not my idea, but I did agree to write it because I found it amusing. Should I have Break and Reim reveal their past over the course of the story? I'll leave that for you to decide. I'll be going on a trip in a few days and taking my driver's test straight afterward, so another late update is in store. And by the way, if this chapter seems different than the others, then it probably is. I kind of forgot how I wrote some parts of this. Anyway, I hope to see you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Familiar Faces

**Author's note: Well, I've decided to write Break and Reim's story, so I took the liberty of weaving it into this story so that it makes sense. Since this is mostly AU, I had to make a few adjustments as to the reason for Break's condition, but I made it as close to what really happened as possible. CatXtopia: Alice will be paired up with someone rest assured. Thank you for your support. Manami Nightray: I hope I don't disappoint. You'll have to wait a while for the Battle of the Bands to start, but I will make sure to do my best in writing it. Deko-gasu: I don't mind hearing your comments. Say what you'd like to say. I'll tell jellybean-hearts that you like her idea. I simply wrote it. (07/11/13: She says thanks.) Alice's response to Oz's faith in her is the part I came up with.**

**As usual, I just own Mirella (nothing else), the song Primadonna is by Marina and the Diamonds, the song Blackout is by Breathe Carolina, and reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Note: When people are performing, the parts in the parenthesis are being sung by the other members. Also, even though it seems like each band is performing one song, they really are performing more, but I don't really want to fill the chapter with only songs.**

**Chapter 15: Familiar Faces**

Oz's POV

From that day on, I was unusually serious as I diligently practiced for the upcoming gig while unfailingly attending my piano lessons. If Alice was being sincere about all this, then I couldn't be half-hearted about the way I treat her confession. Of course, there is also Echo to consider as well, so there was a lot riding on my attitude. Needless to say, the other band members were pretty surprised by my sudden change in work ethic which kind of irked me a little bit.

Two days before the show, Reim announced that popular magazine writers will be present at our performance, so we'll need to be prepared for it. They intend to give their initial review on the bands competing in the Battle of the Bands meaning that this show is going to be a big deal. No one was worried about the concert turning out badly, but I was slightly uneasy for a different reason. I knew that _he_ never paid any mind to my affairs, yet there was always the possibility that my actions will come to his attention at some point. Now that Edge of the Abyss is becoming more and more popular and even Ada has joined the music scene, it was only a matter of time.

And then, within a blink of an eye, the day of the concert had arrived.

Mirella was happily gushing over how amazing we looked in the clothes she made (her friend, Moira, was apparently delivering clothes to Bloody B-Rabbit) while Reim made sure that everything was set and ready for the performance at noon. Meanwhile, I was alternating between focusing on Bloody B-Rabbit and a still restrained Gil that, from time to time, smiled and a waved at me when Vincent wasn't paying attention (which was rare). Due to the loss of two bodyguards, Gil and Vincent had to take on extra work in their place, so they were around a whole lot more. However, Vincent was true to his word as he went to the trouble of volunteering to act as my bodyguard as well as Leo's to keep Gil from taking the job. Honestly, I thought that he was starting to go too far.

_Patience, Oz. This will all be done and over with soon._

Repeating that mantra, I followed the other band members backstage to wait for Bloody B-Rabbit to finish performing.

"Now introducing our opening act, please welcome... Bloody B-Rabbit!" the MC practically exclaimed with overflowing enthusiasm.

There was some cheering, most likely from the people who watched their debut, as the girls stepped onto the stage with their trademark bloodstained bunny ears. With her usual queen-like smile, Sharon did her usual addition to the introduction before allowing Alice to start off the song.

Alice

_"Primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall."_

Sharon

_"You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave."_

Ada

_"Primadonna girl,_

_Would you do anything for me?_

_Buy a big diamond ring for me?_

_Would you get down on your knees for me?_

_Pop that pretty question right now, baby."_

Echo

_"Beauty queen on a silver screen_

_Living life like I'm in a dream_

_I know I've got a big ego_

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though."_

Alice

_"(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core."_

Sharon

_"(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore."_

Ada

_"(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more."_

Echo

_"I wanna be adored."_

From what I could observe from the small screen showing what was going on onstage, they were really putting their all into this since they had a goal corresponding with the Battle of the Bands (from what I assume). Elliot was careful not to focus on any particular girl while Leo insisted that he wasn't going to chastise him for watching the all-girl band perform. On the opposite side of the room, Break was calmly eating as he watched our rivals triggering a strange atmosphere between him and a stern looking Reim. Based on these reactions, I came to the conclusion that something was going to happen. I did not know when or where, but I had a feeling that it will happen soon.

"Thank you for that amazing performance. And now for our main act, please welcome Edge of the Abyss!"

As we headed towards the stage, I noticed Break catch the eye of someone familiar to him causing his body to stiffen visibly. Trying to remain professional, he avoided letting his emotions show on his face until we were finished with the concert. Following his gaze, Reim reflected the same fake neutral expression Break wore, but did not move until the music started to play.

_Cut up and I can't feel my hands_

_No need to chase_

_Can you relate?_

_Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?_

_And when you say "I'm not okay"_

_I left my phone in the cab_

_Now you can't get mad_

_I'm only getting started_

_I won't blackout_

_This time I've got nothing to waste_

_Let's go a little harder_

_I'm on fire_

_I won't blackout_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

Although I was absorbed in the music, I could still spot Reim making his way through the crowd to approach a particularly rowdy group of men for some unknown reason. As songs passed, the group became more and more disgruntled until they reached the point that they were about to attempt to punch him in the face. Due to this occurrence, the crowd slowly began to turn and face the people causing trouble resulting in an abruptly cancelled concert accompanied by a furious Break. Unfortunately for them, literally punching Break's best friend only made things go from bad to worse.

For me, this was the first time I've ever seen Break go on a rampage that needed more than one person and the sound of Reim's voice to rein him back under control. Well actually, this the first time I've ever seen Break go on a rampage. In addition to that, for a split second anyway, I was able to see the scar on his eye that Break kept hidden all this time without our notice. I didn't know what the story behind it was, but the words the two parties were shouting gave me a good idea of what it could be.

_"You sure don't die easily! You're like a cockroach!"_

_"Looks like it didn't take you long to turn away from your mistress!"_

_"Xerxes stop! I'm fine! Remember who you are!"_

Cameras flashed rapidly and the magazine writers incessantly kept questioning us as Reim, Elliot, Leo, Gil, and I pulled Break away from the crowd and towards the back door of the building we were in. Vincent, still strong when it comes to his dislike of Break, used minimal effort as he helped out too.

From the direction of the backstage area, Sharon came running to Break's aid followed by Alice and Ada. Understanding where this was going to lead, Reim requested for everyone, other than Sharon, Break, and himself, to wait outside for a while until Break is completely calm again. I was quite concerned about Echo's absence, so I took this opportunity to ask Sharon to point me in the direction of where she last saw her (headed out another back entrance with someone she knew) before taking off. _Could it be that Zwei is here as well?_ During the possible climax of our career, it seems that things may start tumbling down.

"I had no idea that you've decided to join a band. Why didn't you just join mine?" Zwei's sickeningly sweet voice wondered as she pinned her sister to the wall.

"No... I..."

"No? Why not? Did you have any other plans?"

"I won't let you overshadow me any more."

"Brave words. We'll see about that."

What I did after that was not an action I had planned. I guess you can say that I was acting unconsciously. It wasn't anything I'd regret, but I wasn't even sure where their conversation was headed. Like a knight saving a princess, I rushed in to come to Echo's defense as I pulled Zwei away from her to give her an opening to escape. Echo was definitely surprised to say the least while Zwei simply giggled and murmured something under her breath before leaving us alone.

"Thank you, Oz-sama."

"You're welcome. Shall we head back?"

Shyly, she blushed lightly as she nodded without meeting my eyes. We both knew that it wouldn't be the best idea to dive back into the crowd together, so she used her ability to blend into the background to her advantage while I cut through the sea of people normally with hopes that the hype over Break's brief moment of rage had subsided. Much to my annoyance, it wasn't and I ended up attacked by a barrage of questions that I didn't have the answer to. In short, I went through hell.

By the time we arrived back where everyone was supposed to be waiting, only Reim was left. According to him, Break was taken home by Sharon and the others headed back to Pandora to ask Glen and Uncle Jack to convince the magazine writers to leave the incident out of the magazines. Because of this information, Echo informed me that she needed to catch up to them, without explaining why, leaving Reim and I alone in the area.

"Is Break okay?"

"Xerxes is fine. He was having a bit of a nightmare. The story is long if you don't mind."

He sighed audibly prior to sitting on a bench nearby, folding his hands one over the other, placing his chin on his hands, and beginning to speak. As he promised, it was a long story.

Before Break became the man that he is today, he was a bodyguard that went by the name "Kevin Regnard". Kevin was a bodyguard serving the Sinclair family, a family with a long history, while Reim was a servant to Rufus Barma, a rather eccentric noble that is also an excellent informant. This I knew due to the fact that my father was a noble himself, so the history of the four dukedoms was traditionally passed down to me despite my father's obvious loathing towards my presence.

Anyway, they were acquaintances that knew each other due to the fact that they often crossed paths whenever Kevin was taking a stroll and Reim was running errands. At that time, things were peaceful and calm until one unfortunate day came along to destroy that serenity.

On an ordinary day like any other, the Sinclair family mansion was suddenly targeted by a group of arsonists that were attempting to wipe out the Sinclair family. This was the only day that Reim did not run into Kevin, so naturally, he was concerned even though there was a possibility that it may have been a coincidence. Kevin made a promise to protect his mistress, the young daughter of the Sinclair family, but was unable to because his left eye was slashed by a sword while trying protect her. By the time Reim had rushed in to pull him out and call the fire department, the little girl he was trying to save had been crushed by a burning pillar like her parents were and he was out cold.

"Those men were the arsonists," Reim clarified scornfully.

After Kevin had recovered from his injury, he found out that the family that employed him had been killed causing him to desperately try to find the culprit to no avail. Apparently, they fled to who knows where and Kevin wasn't able to clearly see their faces through all the smoke. He was the only living witness of the event left, so he was taken to the police box the moment he was discharged from the hospital.

Fortunately, the chief police officer, Elliot's father, believed his alibi with some urging from his son who was receiving occasional fencing lessons from Kevin at the time. Once he was cleared of all suspicion, Reim tried to make him feel better by helping him start a new life starting with introducing Kevin to Shelly Rainsworth, his future employer.

Upon being employed by her, she suggested that he change his name to Xerxes Break and allowed him to plot his revenge if that is what he wanted. However, instead of doing so, he ended up living a peaceful life once again. He was even able to see Reim again due to the alliance between the Rainsworth and Barma families allowing them to become good friends and being at Sharon's side helped him pretend that the little girl he couldn't protect was still alive. It was pure misfortune that his need for revenge has resurfaced.

"But you were able to stop him..." I cut in.

"I'm the reason why this escalated to this point," he shot back.

"You two are in a relationship, aren't you?"

"Don't mention it to anyone. Especially not Sharon-sama. Xerxes needs to be the one to break it to her. Up until now, he still treats her like a child, that idiot. It's no wonder she's doing this."

There was no way to say anything more other than words of agreement.

All we could do now...is wait.

**I'm done! This is still kinda short, but I really did try to write a lot. Sorry for rushing the beginning though. I was too eager to get to Break's story. I'm also sorry that I didn't delve deeper into Break and Reim's relationship. I have to keep some things private after all. Anyway, you have jellybean-hearts to thank for this coming out much earlier than I planned and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
